


Finding a Reason to Hope

by Sunshinecowger



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100, The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Beaches, Bellarke Baby, CKD, Chronic Illness, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Finding a reason, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hope, Kidney transplant, Love, Marriage Proposal, Organ Transplantation, Romance, Smut, Surviving, beach, dialysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Abby is sick.Jake left her a long time before.She's a famous author/doctor who lives on the beach.Marcus and his kids move in next door.Clarke and Bellamy strike up a friendship.Just a heads up. I am a dialysis patient. So, please be sensitive to that when commenting on story.<3So, this story took twists and turns that I didn't even expect. This is my favorite fanfic that I've written.





	1. Chapter 1

Abby sat at the shoreline, the waves crashed up to hit her toes.   
It was weird how none of this seemed to matter before. Then the doctor sat across from her and confirmed what she already knew.  
"Your kidneys are shutting down. Abby, I know this isn't the news you wanted."  
She had nodded as she covered her mouth with her right hand as it shook. She faked a smile as the tears threatened to come.   
"It is what it is."  
"We put the fitsula in for a reason. You'll still live a relatively normal life."  
Abby let out a sarcastic laugh.   
"I know you don't believe me now, but you will Abby."  
That night she had driven home as she cried, the news had been too much to bare.   
Abby told Clarke and Callie who both did everything they could to provide comfort. Only Abby wanted Clarke to concentrate on high school. And she wanted Callie to have fun in her new single life of dating.  
"You should come out with me, Abby."  
Abby knew why she wouldn't go out and it didn't matter how close to Callie she was, Abby couldn't bring herself to tell her.   
Three days later Abby sat in a chair where two sixteen gage needles were placed in her arm. And so begin her new life where three times a week for three and a half hours each time, her blood would be cleaned while the fluid was removed.

Now a year later as the waves reached her toes, she had in fact become used to her new life. Maybe not completely but for the most part. Abby jumped through all the hurdles and was able to get on the transplant list.  
She still worked a couple of days a week and made most of her money by writing books. 

Clarke was thriving in school. She was on the honor roll and was scheduled to go to USC in the fall. Abby knew she shouldn't feel bitter and yet she did. Hadn't she done everything right? She had gone to school, made her own way and her own money. She married the logical guy, she had done it because on paper it had made so much sense. They had the baby and Abby was convinced her and Jake were destined for success. Then one bright and sunny morning, Jake stood before her.   
"Marriage just isn't what I thought, Abby."  
"What the hell did you think it would be?"  
He had thrown his head back before leveling his eyes on her again.  
"Not this. Look Clarke needs something every two seconds."  
"She's seven! Of course she needs us."  
He shook his head as he grabbed a coffee mug as if every morning he had coffee while ripping his wifes heart out.  
"Well, I just can't do it."  
Abby shook her head with her hands on her hips.   
"If you want to leave, then leave. I won't stop you."  
He packed up and left late that night.   
He never even came back to see Clarke.   
So, yeah she was bitter that life hadn't turned out as she dreamt.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke came in the door after school. A big smile on her face.  
"Hi honey."  
"Hi mom."  
"Anything interesting happen at school today?"  
"I met our neighbor."  
Abby smiled.  
"And I'm guessing he's cute?"  
Clarke couldn't help but blush.   
"Dark hair and eyes.."  
Abby laughed.   
"Is he in one of your classes?"  
"Two of them. Math and literature."  
Abby smiled at her daughter who was practically daydreaming.   
"Does he have brothers and sisters?"  
"A sister. Anyway Bellamy might come by later."  
"I look forward to meeting him."  
"I have to go brush out my hair."  
And then she jogged up the stairs and out of sight.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy did come over later and he was indeed handsome. Abby cut up some fruit as the teenagers grazed at the kitchen counter.   
The knock on the deck patio door suprised Abby.   
At the door stood a man wearing black swimming trunks and a red and blue tank top. Abby froze momentarily. She wasn't sure what to stare at or how not to stare at his broad shoulders which had been kissed by the sun, his hair that fell perfectly against his neck, the beard that had flecks of white, his large hands that could easily find a home on her body or the maleness that was the man on her porch. Abby couldn't rip her eyes away.   
"Mom? Are you going to get that?"  
Abby was shaken out of it.   
"Of course."  
Abby took the strawberry out of her place between her lips. She moved to the sliding glass door and questioned before opening the door.   
"Can I help you?"  
"I'm your neighbor. Bellamy's dad, Marcus Kane."  
Abby was staring at his mouth as he spoke. She would have watched his eyes but they were covered by dark sunglasses.   
"Oh! Come in!"  
She hurriedly opened the door.  
His cologne slowly and easily moved over her. She wanted to bury her head in his neck and stay there.   
"I'm Abby."  
He grinned at her as he pushed the sunglasses into his hair revealing his deep, rich, caramel colored eyes.   
Abby had to force herself not to sigh.   
"Bellamy?"  
The boy had just walked back in the room.   
"Dad!"  
The teenager smiled when he saw his father.   
"Son, why am I paying for this when you leave it all over the house?"  
Marcus held up the cellphone.  
"Geez, most parents don't want their kids on the phone all the time."  
Marcus shook his head.  
"Well, the point is that I like to know where you are."  
Bellamy shrugged.   
"Sorry"  
It was said as if both father and son knew they would have this conversation again.   
"Marcus, would you like some food? There's enough of it."

Soon he was grazing right along with the kids as Bellamy told funny stories about his sister when she was younger.   
All four of them laughed.   
And for a moment Abby forgot that she was sick.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus came in the patio door from his run. Octavia and Bellamy were taking pop shots at each other.   
"Dad?"  
"Yes?"  
Bellamy all but ignored his sister who watched with curiosity, she knew full well what her brother was about to ask.   
Marcus put his phone on the counter along with his ear buds. He thought about taking the fitbit off and then decided he was too thirsty to care. He reached in the fridge for a cold bottle of water.   
"I'd like to go out with Clarke tonight and was hoping to take the Jeep."  
Marcus paused, the bottle close to his lips, his eyes shot to his son before he resumed taking a much deserved drink. Bell didn't like when his father paused, it normally meant his mind was thinking of all the stuff that could go wrong.   
"And where is it you want to take her?"  
Bellamy grinned.  
"To the movies, to see that new Halloween."  
"It's May."  
Bell shook his head to show he was annoyed.  
"Yes, I know my months."  
Marcus gave his son a warning look.   
"It's just weird that it's not coming out in October."  
"Dad, please."  
"I know what happens at scary movies with girls."  
"Gross!"  
Octavia put two fingers in her mouth as if she was gagging.  
Marcus stared at his daughter.   
"I'm just saying, daughter that his choice of movie isn't innocent."  
Octavia rolled her eyes.   
"That's not the part that disturbs me. What disturbs me is the idea of you putting the moves on mom in a movie theater."  
Marcus laughed.  
"She didn't mind."  
Bellamy laughed right along with Octavia. All though it had been years since the accident, they talked about their mother regularly as if that alone would keep her memory alive.   
"So Dad?"  
Marcus let out a deep breath.   
"Alright but you go to the movies, to dinner and then home."  
Bellamy smiled brightly.  
"Thank you."  
"Abby's alright with her daughter going out with the new next door neighbor?"  
"Her mom is cool."  
"Really cool."  
Octavia had chimed in.   
Octavia tagged along with her brother several times when he hung at the Griffin home.   
Marcus only nodded in response.   
"You know she's sick, right?"  
The question was directed at the boy's father. Marcus shook his head.  
"Abby's sick? Like cancer?"  
The boy shook his head.   
"No and don't let Clarke hear you say that. She gets really annoyed that everyone just assumes its cancer."  
"Does Clarke get annoyed with everything?"  
Bellamy smirked as he looked at his dad.  
"Not with me."  
"Ugh!"  
Octavia was shaking her head.  
"Please spare me, Bell."  
Marcus groaned.   
"So, what is she sick with?"  
Octavia chimed in.   
"She's on dialysis. Her kidneys shut down."  
Marcus shook his head.  
"She looks so healthy."  
Bellamy nodded.   
"She had gotten sick, doctor put her on medicine that almost killed her. Dialysis is the result."  
Marcus could only nod in response. There wasn't much he could say.   
"That's too bad."  
"Anyway, Clarke said her mom used to be really strict, still is in some ways. Like we have to be in the front room, can't be alone in her room with the door shut. However shebis letting Clarke go on dates now."  
"Well, if they ever need anything, let me know."  
"Thanks Dad."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day as the sun was going down, Marcus stood in his office that overlooked the ocean. He had been taking care of paperwork when he heard a dog barking on the private beach. He looked out and was a little shocked to see Abby running with a german shepherd by her side. Marcus couldn't see what the dog had barked at. He shamefully watched as the woman who looked as if she hadn't known a sick day in her life put her hands behind her head in an effort to calm her body.   
Abby had no idea that eyes were on her. She only wanted to shower, put on pajamas and curl up with a good book. It's not how most forty something year olds spent a Friday night but Abby had learned that her life was far from normal.   
Abby threw the stick and Daisy took off like a rocket to retrieve it for her master.   
Marcus watched as the dog came back with the stick and ran playfully around Abby.   
He wanted to go out there, to say something to her, something to give her encouragement. But what does one say to someone whose sick?  
Marcus watched her until her and her furry companion disappeared from sight.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus and Abby both stayed away in their own homes until their teenagers had returned from their date.   
Abby and Clarke stayed up and talked about every detail while Marcus nodded at his son.   
"My Jeep alright?"  
"Yes."  
Bellamy smiled.  
"Good time?"  
"Scary movie worked well."  
Marcus laughed  
"Always does."  
"Goodnight Dad."  
"Night, Bell."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus laid on his bed, the window open as he looked up chronic kidney disease.   
He had no idea what Abby was facing and yet, he was curious.   
He fell asleep reading do's and dont's for dialysis patients.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom?"  
"In here."  
Clarke came into Abby's bedroom where Abby was working on the outline for a new book. Clarke sat down on the edge of the queen sized bed.  
"How was the beach?"  
Clarke smiled.  
"Fun."  
"Bellamy enjoy it?"  
"He did. He's worried about his dad."  
"Marcus? Why?"  
"Because they normally spend alot of guy time together and well....."  
Abby eyed her daughter  
"But now his son is spending all his time with you?"  
Clarke smiled completely unashamed. Abby laughed.  
"Yes."  
"How about you invite his family for dinner?"  
"For when?"  
Abby shrugged.  
"How about tonight?"  
Clarke jumped up and hugged her mom.  
"Thanks, I'll text him right now."

A few minutes later, Clarke reappeared.  
"They are coming. I said they could bring dessert."  
"What time did you tell them?"  
"Six. Is that alright?"  
"Sure, I'll run to the store."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby chose a purple sundress, silver dangly earrings. Her hair up in a messy ponytail and sandals on her feet.  
Marcus was in black jeans and a black button up shirt. They were so busy drinking in the other that it never occurred to the other that they were being checked out.  
Octavia went on that tacos were her favorite. Bellamy and Clarke held hands and whispered to one another.  
Abby offered Marcus a beer which shocked him.  
"Yes, thank you."  
"It's Apple beer. I hope you don't mind."  
He kept his eyes on her as she made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out two. He watched, his eyes glued as she popped the caps off and handed one to him and then brought the ice cold bottle to her lips. He felt stunned.  
"I thought you couldn't have fluid."  
And then he felt stupid as her dark eyes flicked to him.  
"Oh, so my daughter told you that I'm sick?"  
"No. My children told me."  
She nodded slowly, looking away from him.  
"I don't like to talk about it. However in response I'll say that this will be the only drink I have tonight."  
"Oh darn it. Bellamy?"  
He looked over at his dad.  
"Can you run back and get the pie? I forgot it."  
"Sure."  
Bellamy and Clarke took off out the door together.  
Abby shook her head and then looked at Marcus.  
"How long do you think it will take them to get back?"  
Marcus smirked.  
"Well, my son is no idiot. At least twenty minutes for a decent make out session."  
Abby found herself beginning to blush as she thought what it would be like to make out with Marcus. She forced herself to look at Octavia who was gagging.  
"Dad, Why would you just let them go off?"  
He looked at his daughter.  
"No worries, I'll be sure to never let you go off when you have a boyfriend."  
Abby laughed  
"Not seeing anyone Octavia?"  
She laughed.  
"Oh as if. My dad allowing me to see a boy? I'm not sure that is ever going to happen."  
"There has to be a boy worthy of you first, Octavia."  
He kissed the top of his daughters head, stirring something inside Abby who forced herself to look away. There were somethings she didn't like thinking about.

Bellamy and Clarke walked in several minutes later. Marcus held his watch in the air so Abby could see it. Twenty three minutes later they had come back with the strawberry pie.  
Marcus took the pie from Bellamy and set in on the counter.  
Abby looked up at him.  
"Strawberry pie?"  
He shrugged.  
"I may have looked up what fruits you were allowed to have."  
He said it awkwardly considering she made it clear she didn't like to talk about such things. Abby smiled and touched his foraem, Marcus felt a shock go through him and then as quickly as she did it, she pulled her hand away.  
"Thank you, Marcus. That is very kind."  
He wondered if she was always so weird about touching. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dinner was delicious."  
Bellamy was smiling at Abby as he said it which clearly pleased Clarke quite a bit.  
"Mom would it be cool if Bellamy, Octavia and I went for a walk along the beach."  
"It's fine with me but they should check with their father."  
Bellamy and Octavia's eyes immediately shot to their dad.  
He nodded.  
"Octavia stays with you."  
He gave his son a knowing look. Bellamy gave his father a sheepish grin.  
"Of course."  
"Help clean first."  
All three teenagers jumped into action.  
Abby had begun putting water into the sink and then begun packing up leftovers. All three kids darted out the sliding glass door with quick shouts of 'bye' as they left.  
Marcus took it upon himself to wash dishes which pleasantly surprised Abby.  
"Don't look so shocked, Abby. I wash them at home all the time."  
She laughed.  
"My ex never washed dishes."  
He nodded.  
"How long has he been your ex?"  
"Um, I guess ten years."  
"Clark's dad?"  
Abby nodded.  
"Yes. You divorced, Marcus?"  
He shook his head.  
"No. She died."  
Abby looked as him as he kept his eyes on the dishes.  
"I'm so sorry."  
He shook his head.  
"It was a long time ago."  
"Was she sick?"  
Abby couldn't seem to help herself as she asked.  
Marcus rinsed off a plate and put it in the rack.  
"No, she was at work and she was accidentally shot in a case of friendly fire. That's what they called it even though it ripped the woman I loved away and left my children without a mother."  
Abby couldn't take her eyes off of him.  
"That must have been devastating."  
He only nodded in response.  
"I saw you running on the beach the other day with your dog."  
He pointed to Daisy who was anxious to get out the sliding glass door to follow the kids. Abby opened it and watched Daisy take off like a bat out of hell to get to them.  
"I need to stay in shap in case a kidney comes."  
"So you are on the list?"  
She nodded.  
"Yes."  
"I jog, Abby. We could always go together sometime."  
"Alright. Sounds good."  
It didn't sound good at all. It made her increadibly nervous.  
"You want some of that pie?"  
She looked over at him.  
"And not wait for the kids, Marcus?"  
"Their the ones that left."  
She grabbed two forks.  
They sat out on the deck not bothering to grab plates, he only sat it in between them.  
"Did you look up acceptable fruits in the chronic kidney disease community?"  
He shook his head.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
He finished chewing a strawberry and swallowed before he looked at her.  
"My children have already made friends here. I haven't. I thought you could be my friend."  
She laughed.  
"You want to be my friend?"  
He shrugged suddenly feeling like he said too much.  
"I'm not hitting on you. A friend would be nice though."  
"Trust me. I know you aren't hitting on me........"  
Something flashed in her eyes just before she set her fork down and hugged herself. He was curious about that look but her eyes stayed averted.  
"I suppose we could be friends."  
"Abby, did I say something wrong?"  
She shook her head as she kept her eyes on the kids as they stood at the shore.  
"Of course not."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

However as Marcus went to bed that night, he was sure he had screwed up.  
Abby, alone in her bed had cried herself to sleep.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus ran along the shore, the music vibrating in his ears. He couldn't take his mind off Abby. He kept picturing that purple sundress, damn it if he didn't fantasize about his fingers running up her thighs, would she gasp? Would she moan his name? Damn, he wanted to hear his name tumble off her lips. After an hour of trying to run Abby out of his system, he turned and headed back. He slowed to a light jog. 

Abby had finished her run and took a moment to sit and stare out at the water. Daisy lying at her side. It wasn't until Daisy stood and let out a playful growl that Abby looked up. It was too late, Daisy took off and headed straight for Marcus.  
Abby jumped up, terrified that Marcus would think her large German Shepherd was trying to attack him. To Abby's shock Marcus leaned down and Daisy leaned on her front paws. And then just like that her dog, her faithful companion lept at Marcus, jumping on him umtil he petted her behind the ears.  
Abby felt a pang of jealousy.  
He smiled his disarming smile.  
Abby gave a slight wave.  
"Good morning."  
He was so perfectly healthy, handsome and a little too perfect. It made her think of things she had no right to think about. Everything hurt if she thought about it. Suddenly Abby was thankful for the sunglasses. There was something about Marcus that made her feel as if he could see right through her and she wanted to hate him for it, only she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
"Good morning to you."  
"I see you have your big bad vicious dog with you."  
Abby smiled that perfect smile at the dog, Marcus felt his chest tighten.  
"Yeah, way to protect me against the creepy neighbor."  
They sat in the sand. Daisy ran off towards the water.  
"And now she's leaving you with said creepy neighbor."  
Abby couldn't help it when she laughed.  
"How was treatment this morning?"  
He was watching her as she looked out towards the water. Abby gave the slightest of smiles.  
"It went well. Thank you."  
"I notice you drive yourself."  
She glanced at him briefly.  
"See? You are creepy, watching me at four in the morning."  
He laughed.  
"Well, as long as you don't know about the telescope."  
He feigned shock and then covered his mouth quickly.  
"Damn it! I've said too much."  
Abby laughed and playfully leaned into him, as soon as her side brushed his, she moved away from him. He noticed it and yet said nothing.  
"I drive myself because I don't want to be dependent on other people."  
"There is no shame in needing people, Abby."  
This time Abby didn't look at him.  
"I know."  
"I'll be happy to take you to treatment if you ever need it."  
Abby nodded.  
"Thank you, Marcus."  
This time she did look at him as she smiled. He couldn't help himself as he stared at her mouth. He was annoyed with himself for doing it because she quickly looked away.  
"Abby?"  
She nodded in response.  
"Bellamy's birthday is coming up at the beginning of July. I have family coming in. Anyway seeing as Clarke is the only thing on his mind nowdays, I was wondering if you guys wanted to celebrate with us on the fourth."  
"At the house?"  
He nodded  
"I have amazing barbecue skills, like I don't want to brag but I'll basically blow your mind."  
She laughed out loud.  
"You're pretty sure of yourself."  
He faked being offended.  
"Hey, I have a shirt that says barbecue master, has a big number one on it."  
She arched an eyebrow at him.  
"Did you buy yourself the shirt, Marcus or did someone buy it for you?"  
He shook his head.  
"Abby, the technicalities aren't important. The point is that I own the shirt."  
Abby actually threw her head back and laughed, exposing her neck. Marcus stared at the pulse point, wishing he could push her back in the sand and suck and nip at that spot. He wasn't sure if there was anything more beautiful than Abby laughing and the best part was that he had caused her to laugh like that. Why that was such a turn on? he didn't know.  
"Oh and it's a surprise party."  
"Clarke doesn't know?"  
"It's Bellamy's surprise, not hers."  
She laughed again.  
"You idiot. I meant did you tell her?"  
"No, figured I would come off more creepy if I snuck over to talk to an underage girl."  
"Smart move, Marcus."  
"So you'll come?"  
"Yes. Clarke wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Admit it, you're very curious about my grilling skills."  
He nudged her sending a shock through her.  
"Can't stop thinking about it. It may take up all my waking moments."  
"And all your dreams afterwards, Abby."  
"Oh well I'm sure. Now I'm curious, will you wear an apron?"  
"Now, Abby that is private and personal information."  
She laughed.  
"Maybe I was going to buy you one."  
"If you buy me an apron, I'll wear it but I should warn you....."  
She put her head on her foraems and stared at him.  
"Warn me about what?"  
He threw up his arms like she should have known the answer.  
"I look dead sexy in an apron, that plus my skills in grilling, you might not be able to keep your eyes off me."  
"You are sure of yourself."  
He laughed.  
"You'll see, Abby. You'll see."  
They were both laughing.

As they walked back to the houses he called out to her.  
"I meant what I said."  
The wind had begun to blow.  
"About you being perfect in clothing and about the grilling?"  
He shook his head as he smiled.  
"About if you ever need a ride to dialysis."  
It shocked her that he meant it.  
"Thank you. We'll see."  
She gave him a smile before her and Daisy disappeared into her house.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Abby was in the middle of writing when her phone rang. It made her nervous when she saw 'Marcus' pop up on the screen. She took a deep breath before answering.  
"What's wrong? Can't see me through your telescope?"  
"No. I've been concerned all day. Abby, please move to the window every hour."  
"And what about my eight hours of sleep?"  
Marcus let out an exasperated breath.  
"Look, Abby, you are either going to care about me or you aren't."  
Abby laughed.  
"I'll try to be more considerate."  
"Finally. Thought I might have to return our best friend charms."  
"Funny boy."  
"Damn it! I thought it was clearly obvious that I'm a man."  
Abby thought of the first time she saw him. He was indeed a man. Only this time she couldn't speak or even laugh after the joke. Marcus seemed to sense it.  
"So, I'm calling for a reason."  
"Are you now?"  
This time it was him that laughed.  
"Yes. Abby, you should know I cry whenever I'm rejected...."  
Her heart begin to pound even though she heard the humor in his voice.  
"Uh oh..."  
"You say 'uh oh' as if you are determined to say no....."  
"Just don't know what you are going to ask."  
He took a deep breath, he really was nervous.  
"Can I take you to dialysis tomorrow?"  
Abby took her glasses off, she stood from her desk and stared out at the water.  
"Marcus, why would you want to take me?"  
"It's three and a half hours each time, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well wouldn't you rather have someone with you?"  
"It's boring."  
"Won't you be there?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I won't be bored, Abby."  
His voice had changed as he said it. Softer, sweeter, with no hint of joking.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning he held the door of the Jeep open for her. Abby climbed in. How on earth could he look handsome at four in the morning? Marcus wore blue jeans and a white button up shirt. Abby felt inadequate in her pink and black plaid pajama pants and black t-shirt. He sipped his coffee as Abby tried not to stare at him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus stood back and watched as Abby put a sheet on her chair, when she took her weight, as a technician took her vitals. Marcus was told to stand back and he watched with his mourh gapping open as the largest needle he had ever seen was shoved in her arm. Abby winced as she closed her eyes, perhaps going to some private, peaceful place. And as if that wasn't enough, a second needle was placed.  
Marcus literally felt his heart freeze for a moment as he watched her sit there and take it as if she was the strongest person he had ever seen.  
"Sir, you can sit."  
Marcus took the spot next to her. He was staring at her and then before he could think better of it, he squeezed her hand. Abby looked over at him.  
"Are you ok, Marcus?"  
He shook his head as he stared at her.  
"You're asking me if I'm ok?"  
Abby could see the concern in his eyes and it startled her especially with the heat moving through their connected hands. Abby glanced at the machine and then back at him.  
"It can be a lot to take."  
"Yes, yet it can. For you, it must be a lot to take."  
Abby shook her head before averting her eyes to look down at the blank screen on her phone.  
"I don't like to talk about it."  
When he spoke, she heard the emotion in his voice.  
"With anyone or just me?"  
Abby couldn't hide the tears that had formed, she squeezed his hand, swallowed hard before looking at him slowly. Marcus looked as if his heart might break when he saw her eyes wet with tears.  
"With anyone."  
And she looked back at the empty screen.  
"When Aurora died, I thought I might die too. So, I'll only tell you that I'm here if you need anything."  
She was relieved when the tech walked back up.  
"Abby, stretch out your arm. I need to get your blood pressure."  
She was disappointed to have to let go of Marcus's hand, he was too.  
"Who is this handsome guy? Your boyfriend?"  
Martha was smiling at Marcus who seemed nervous by the attention.  
"No, he's not my boyfriend. I find him hideous."  
Marcus laughed.  
"Hideous. You know in 'Best Friends for Dummies' handbook they frown on mean friends.'  
"Maybe after I see you in an apron I will find you tolerable."  
He laughed before taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Snag him up, Abby. Snag him up."  
Abby blushed as the tech walked away.  
"Abby, do you need anything?"  
She looked at his coffee mug.  
"You could have made me coffee."  
He handed her the the silver container.  
Although it wasn't a kiss, he felt her lips press against his when hers rounded over the place he had just taken a sip from.  
"No. No."  
She looked as if she had just tasted a lemon.  
"I'm offended! You don't like my coffee?"  
"Bitter."  
He took a sip with his eyes on her before pulling the cup away.  
"I'm going to get you 'Coffee for Dummies'".  
Abby laughed.  
"You do that. Can't believe I wasted my fluid on that."  
He smiled and stood.  
"I'll go get you coffee and I'll be right back. Text me what you want."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later he drove her home.  
"I think you're incredibly strong."  
He said it quietly as he stared at her just after he came to a stop in her driveway.  
"I'm not strong at all, Marcus."  
She reached for the handle to open the door. He reached across and stopped her.  
Her breath caught in her throat at the closeness of him.  
"Let me get that."  
His fingers grazed hers before pulling his hand away. He got out of the car, he opened her door. He carried her stuff up to the house.  
"Do you need anything before I go?"  
She shook her head.  
"No. Marcus, thank you for today."  
"Happy to do it."  
And then he reluctantly left her.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Abby put on a peach sundress and because her fitsula seemed to stand out and even though it would be entirely too warm that night at Bellamy's party, she put a light sweater on to hide the arm that would always be swollen. Abby hated the stares and especially didn't want them around the Kane family. 

Marcus put on black dickie shorts and a red t-shirt.  
He had trimmed his beard a bit and then headed downstairs. 

Clarke had taken Bellamy out to a movie and was insrtructed not to come back a moment before 6. 

Abby was nervous about going over when Marcus's whole family would be there and then Abby. However she grabbed the fruit bowl and the gifts and then headed over.  
Marcus was on the deck when she arrived. He headed down and took the fruit salad.  
"Thank you."  
"Well, I didn't want to help but really I'd look like a real jerk if I didn't."  
He gave her a playful grin.  
She smiled right back.  
"So witty, Marcus."  
"It's a gift."  
She followed him inside.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Mom's in the shower, everyone else is down by the water."  
"Oh this is for you."  
He took the bag and pulled out a red apron that had big hands on it with the words 'This guy can grill'. Marcus laughed.  
"Are you mocking me, Abby?"  
There was a noise at the staircase, an older woman was smiling.  
"Mom, tell Abby how I'm a barbecue king."  
The woman smiled.  
"My son is great at the grill."  
Marcus looked back at Abby, his thumb pointed in the direction of his mother.  
"Huh? Huh?"  
Behind him the woman began shaking her head and mouthing 'no'.  
Abby burst out laughing. Marcus glanced at his mother.  
"Ma! What the hell?"  
Abby laughed louder.  
Marcus shook his head  
"Well the betrayer here is my mother, betrayer, this is Clarke's mom, Abby."  
"I met Clarke earlier. She's beautiful."  
"Thank you. Bellamy knows your here then?"  
Marcus rolled his eyes.  
"Yes because mom can't follow directions."  
"I came three hours early by mistake but my grandson was certainly surprised."  
Marcus shook his head.  
"So was I and it's not my birthday, Ma."  
Vera looked up at her son.  
"Oh, honey, shut up."  
Abby laughed and knew she would always love Vera Kane.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Clarke text to say they were on the way. Marcus turned out the lights. Everyone hid. Marcus pulled Abby with him between the oven and the island. They were kneeling down side by side. Marcus had his hand on her lower back, the heat radiated through the material of the sundress. It confused her, the slight touch sent visions of him moving that hand to other spots.  
Marcus had chanced the hand thing, sure that she would shrug him off. When she didn't he turned to stare at her in the dark, only she was facing the other way, he couldn't see her face. He told himself to whisper her name and just as he got up the courage, Bellamy came through the door.  
They jumped up and he was forced to remove his hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia and Bellamy doted on their grandmother. Clarke hung on her mom while they listened to Vera's stories. Abby was on the couch with Clarke beside her, she glanced up and made eye contact with Marcus. He was leaning against the wall as he stared at her. It had been awhile since she had seen that look and yet not so long that she had forgotten about what it meant. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. Abby looked away quickly and she wanted to run.  
And no matter how bad she wanted to look at him, she wouldn't allow it.  
Vera saw the moment between the two but said not a word.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone gathered on blankets on the beach to watch the fireworks. Everyone chatted happily. Octavia sat next to Abby. Marcus was one blanket over. They were extremely aware of the other.  
Bellamy and Clarke sat side by side, hand in hand as they looked up at the sky.  
The fireworks began and Abby couldn't take her eyes off them while Marcus couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
Vera saw that too. 

As the fireworks came to an end, Abby helped fold up blankets and before long only Marcus and Abby were on the beach with the folded blanlets in their arms as they walked back to Marcus's house. They set the blankets on the porch before Marcus sat on the steps. Abby sat down with him.  
"Tired of partying, I see."  
She said it with a smile.  
"Abby, it's not cold. Why are you wearing a sweater?"  
"I get cold."  
He looked directly at her.  
"There are beads of sweat on you."  
She shrugged and looked away.  
"Please drop it."  
He kept his eyes on her. She wouldn't return his gaze.  
"Is it because of your arm?"  
"Marcus, please."  
"Why aren't you dating anyone, Abby?"  
"Why aren't you?"  
She yelled it. Suddenly feeling pushed in a corner.  
"I wasn't interested in anyone for a long time, Abby. Now, why aren't you?"  
He had said it softly with a look in his eye that she couldn't read.  
Her eyes suddenly looked broken, shattered as if he had forced her to go somewhere she didn't want to go.  
When she spoke she gave the slightest shake of her head and in the process seemed to break his heart completely.  
"How many guys do you know that are praying that the sick girl falls in love with them?.........."  
Another shake of her head.  
"No one's praying that. I don't like it but I understand it, respect it even."  
She took a deep breath and stood.  
"Don't bring this up again. I'm begging you. I'll see you around."  
And Marcus sat there as he watched her leave, he had pushed and she had answered and it crushed his heart with the mere fact that she honestly believed she wasn't wanted.  
"You better get up and go after that woman."  
Vera was standing behind her son as she stood on the deck.  
"I can't."  
"Those words she just said will turn into your words if you don't get over there and prove her wrong."  
Marcus sighed and shook his head.  
"She's clearly not interested, Mom."  
Vera laughed.  
"Are you kidding? Honey, that woman is half in love with you, she just also happens to be terrified of you. Marcus, if you want her, get over there. Don't let her fall asleep believing those words."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby stood at her kitchen sink washing away her tears. The sweater discarded on the couch. When the sliding glass door opened she didn't have to look to know it was Marcus. She closed her eyes and silently begged him not to touch her, she should have known he would never listen.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Abby stood at her kitchen sink washing away her tears. The sweater discarded on the couch. When the sliding glass door opened she didn't have to look to know it was Marcus. She closed her eyes and silently begged him not to touch her, she should have known he would never listen.

His footsteps were quiet in the dark kichen, Abby hadn't bothered to turn on a light, she felt him moving closer, Abby didn't move her hands away from her face. She didn't want to see him, terrified that he would say the words that everyone told her. 'The right guy will come. You deserve that. When you least expect it.' Hearing those words from Marcus would be earrh shattering especially when she was in the middle of a break down in her kitchen.  
His feet came to a stop directly behind her.  
She expected her name to be whispered from his lips with the sound of pity.  
And yet he stood quietly. Nothing except for the sound of his breathing.  
There was several things Marcus could have said and yet he knew that his words would sound weak. He wasn't a weak man and yet he felt humbled when standing near her strength. In the end he decided that words weren't good enough, not for her, not right now and what Abby didn't know was the man behind her was shaking because he too was a little afraid of her.  
When he extended his right hand, he saw the tremor visibly and he wished he could control his breathing that was escalated and loud, surely she heard it, loudly as he could hear hers.  
Abby could hear it.  
And then his fingers just barely grazed her forearm and she let out a gasp that was muffled by the sounds of her hands. Marcus let his fingers close over her wrist and pulled lightly, laying her arm straight to her side. He repeated the process, his left hand to her left wrist until both arms were stretched next to her.  
Abby's heart was beating wildly out of control. Marcus stepped closer, she was shaking, small tremors going through her body as his chest made contact with her back, a gasp forced from her lungs as his fingers moved slowly from her fingertips, over her wrists and up her forearms. He did it slow sending wave and wave of chills through her.  
His head was next to hers now, she could feel his escalated breaths against her ear, a warmth cascading down her neck and across Abby's chest. While his left hand stilled momentarily, his fingers on the right moved almost in reverence to the fitsula that hummed against his fingertips, the access that was put there so that she could be kept alive. So, it was important that he spent time on that spot, the skin that was scarred and permanently swollen, forever changed by an illness that had forced it's way into her life and set up residence. He too hated the illness, resented it for hurting her the way it had, making her feel as if she was less of a person, less deserving, less of a woman. Marcus wanted to convince her and yet sure he was nowhere near worthy enough for her.  
Then both sets of fingertips continued up her arms until they were near her shoulders, carefully and softly he curled his hands over her shoulders that had bared too much, his fingertips pointed towards him as he slowly applied pressure to pull her back against him just a little bit more.  
Abby let out a breath as his body heat completely surrounded her, she had forgotten long ego what body heat felt like. Her tremors increased as did her breathing as his arms enveloped her. Marcus was bigger, taller, stronger and as his arms encircled her, she wondered if she could stay standing, her head felt light. Abby couldn't help it as her head fell back against his shoulder. Marcus stared at the exposed neck, the way the moon seemed to show off every beautiful part of her. In the end he didn't kiss her, he desperately wanted to and yet knew that he just needed to hold the woman in front of him.  
He allowed himself to bury his face in the crook of her neck and inhale deeply letting the scent of her overwhelm him. As much as he wished he could have hid it, he couldn't and a moan escaped him causing Abby's breathing to change and yet she didn't move or budge except for the arms that pressed against his, holding him in place.  
They stayed like that, breathing together, their breath rapid, feeling the heat of the other.  
Abby couldn't remember the last time someone had held her. For years she had existed with nothing more than life's small touches. A hug from Clarke, shaking the hand of someone knew, the feeling when somebody had accidentally brushed by her a little too close and now Marcus was holding her.  
The man behind her had lived life much the same way. Although he had had opportunities for quick and easy one night stands, it had never been his thing.  
So, he kept his arms around the woman in front of him despite his need to kiss her. Marcus kept his face buried in the side of her neck enjoying the way her scent engulfed him, making him weak by the way that even in this the woman in front of him had the power to utterly destroy him if she were to reject him. And yet she wasn't.  
When he spoke his words were a low whisper that vibrated against her neck.  
"I want to be alive with you, Abby."

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

"I want to be alive with you, Abby."  
Had someone been standing next to them they wouldn't have heard his declaration, no it was only meant to go from his lips into her ear. Abby did hear it. It stunned her, shook her to her core. Even now, yes, even now when Marcus was completely surrounding her as if it was his duty to protect her from the world and maybe it was his duty to protect her from herself, she was unsure, unsure that the man whose scent and touch filled every last one of her senses as he simply held her, and yet she was unsure that he wanted her.  
"Marcus........I'm sick."  
Her words came out in a broken whisper as if she was giving him news he didn't yet know.  
He kept his face hidden against her neck.  
"I know, Abby. It's only one part of you, it's not all of you and Abby, I want to know every last part of you."  
She shook her head.  
"Why? Look at you, Marcus. Your healthy and strong and by far the sexiest man I have ever seen.....why do you want............?"  
She didn't bother to finish the sentence.  
"You? Say it, Abby."  
Abby shook her head as it leaned back against him.  
"No."  
"I do want you, Abby. Not just right now in this moment, all of it. The stuff that's boring. I want the you that's in sweats and a t-shirt, preferably mine, your hair up as you fold laundry. I want the you that yells at the dog for chewing up your best shoes and the you that will break down in the kitchen and let me hold you."  
Abby was wrapping her mind around his words as her heart still beat frantically because of his closeness.  
"But, I um, I have this plan. I have this thing worked out in my head."  
She sounded like she was talking more to herself than him.  
"What thing?"  
"The thing where I wait until after Clarke is married and then I don't have to fight anymore."  
It sucked the breath from Marcus's chest. He let go of her as she began to pace back and forth. He stared at her as he tried to absorb the shock.  
"You would just give up?"  
Her eyes looked at him as he saw for the first time just how depleted she was.  
"I'm not just physically tired, Marcus. My soul is tired. I am so exhausted and I'm so tired of fighting and for what?"  
He shook his head and threw out his arms.  
"No! You aren't giving up. You have Clarke."  
"I know. I know that my daughter should be enough. Marcus, please under......"  
He cut her off as he closed the distance between them and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Fight for me......"  
He said it so desperately that she lost her breath. Marcus sat on the arm of the couch. He tried to hide the tears in his eyes by not looking at her. He stared at his own hands instead after he had let go of her shoulders.  
"Abby, I already lost one woman I love.....please......"  
He looked up at her and she saw the tears and heard the crack in his voice.  
"Please don't allow me to go through that, not again."  
Abby stood in front of him, her hands timidly reaching out to touch his shoulders, half afraid he would stop her and of course he wouldn't, not in a million years would he stop Abby from having what she wanted or needed.  
"But I could die. The smallest cold could take me."  
He nodded.  
"I know and if it did, I wouldn't blame you for dying but so help me, Abigail. If you give up, I won't ever forgive you."  
Her hands were shaking where they sat on his shoulders.  
"Marcus, why?"  
"Because in one of those scenarios you would have left me on purpose. Please, please don't leave me."  
And with the last words, the tears came freely. He looked down so she wouldn't see his tears even though they both knew that she knew that he was crying.  
Abby stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. Marcus didn't stop it because like her he had forgotten body heat and closeness. And suddenly Abby merely stood there as his head rested against her chest. Marcus wasn't sure if he was crying over Abby and the possibility of losing her, over Auroras shocking death, over the difficulty of raising two children all on his own or over all of it that was some how jumbled up together. He supposed it didn't matter as he sobbed against her. Abby wasn't demanding anything of him, she simply held him as she rubbed her hands over his back. Abby too understood what it meant to carry the weight of life on her shoulders and in this moment she wanted to help shift the weight off of him.  
Her kissing the side of his face was involuntarily, she couldn't have helped it. She heard the intake of his breath as she laid another soft kiss against his warming skin, he was shaking, she felt it beneath her lips and fingertips and it dawned on her that the strong and handsome man in front of her was scared too. And although he wasn't sick, life hadn't been fair to him. Suddenly in that moment, she felt safe and secure against him because as he shook she somehow saw into his broken heart and she wanted to help heal him. An aftershock of his crying came through in a throaty noise that made her move her hands up his neck and into his hair. He felt her nails move against his scalp and it sent a power surge through him as she consoled him as she softly whispered "shhhh" into his ear. Marcus squeezed her hips and pulled her closer to him.  
"Marcus?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
He was desperate to kiss her and still he held back.  
"I'm not used to all this."  
"Me either."  
"So can we just stay like this for awhile, Marcus?"  
He stood. Took her hand and pulled her softly as she followed him to the couch.  
"Lay down, Abby."  
She watched him through nervous eyes as he laid down next to her. They were on their sides facing one another. "I'm not use to this."  
He nodded slowly.  
"We won't rush anything. I just want to be here with you." Abby smiled the saddest smile he had ever seen. "What?"  
He pushed her hair away from her face as his fingers lingered against her skin.  
"I missed being held. I missed being able to feel like I wasn't alone."  
He nodded and then looked at her with pleading eyes. "Then why are you still over there?"  
She had inadvertently pushed herself against the back of the couch. She flushed.  
"Please, Abby."  
And only then did she put her face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. They let out heavy sighs of contentment.  
"Please don't leave me, Abby."

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't leave me, Abby."  
It wasn't a comment or a question. It was a plea. The sadness and desperation clear as it rolled off his tongue and he had said it in such a manner that it was clear to her that he had tried to stop himself. And in the end he couldn't.  
"I don't know how to respond."  
She said it as if all the pain she had been in silently was somehow finding it's voice and the man beside her was determined to hear her.  
"Don't say anything then. Not just yet, Abby."  
She nodded slowly in the crook of his neck where he was the scent of ocean water, cologne and something that belonged to only him and Abby knew that would become her favorite long before they left that couch.  
So they just laid there in the quiet, nothing except the sound of their breathing and the waves crashing against the shore. Abby didn't move, not an inch except for her chest that rose and fell, Marcus let the fingers of his right hand move slowly across her arm. He still ached to kiss her and still he didn't.  
"I've laid in bed a lot of nights missing this moment, Abby."  
"I don't know how to wrap my mind around this, Marcus. This morning I didn't even know you could be a hope."  
"Abby......"  
He said it so softly  
"I was a hope from the second you opened that sliding glass door."  
She smiled against him and she knew she was blushing even though he couldn't see her.  
"I didn't know that."  
"Just so you're aware of it. I never once tried to get my feelings to change when I found out you were sick. I may not of been praying for the sick girl, Abby. I was however praying for the strong woman, the one who had been through some stuff so she would have compassion for my children. I was praying for the woman who would show up like thunder, so quick and so fast, that when I realized she was there, it wouldn't be so startling."  
"Startling?"  
"After Aurora, I thought all this was over. I never thought I would get to fall asleep next to someone. It wasn't even about the sex. It was about the falling asleep against someone."  
And that was it. He underdtood it.  
"I wasn't even praying for someone, Marcus. I was sure the sadness and loneliness had just become a part of who I was. I tried so hard not to think about it. Trying not to look at couples, trying not to see what it was like when they took each other's hands and tried not to think how night after night I had to go to bed alone with no one whispering that it was going to be alright when I needed to hear I wasn't in it alone."  
Her voice cracked. He heard it.  
Marcus strengthened his embrace as he put his mouth next to her ear.  
"It will be alright, Abby."  
And that was the moment she broke, the tears that had been hers alone, only in private as she cried herself to sleep were now pouring out in the crook of Marcus's neck. His left hand firmly holding her arm as his right hand moved into her hair as he whispered.  
"Shhh", "You aren't alone anymore", "I want to be your hope."  
And with each thing he whispered into her ear, she cried, relieved that tonight the ache that had every night spread through her body like a wildfire was leaving.  
Marcus kissed a tear from her cheek, causing her to lose her breath. He kissed another and then another as Abby's hands found the back of his neck, her fingertips in his hair as he kissed a tear near her lips. They were very aware that her breathing had changed, escalated.  
His lips grazed hers, she was sure she had stopped bresthing momentarily as his body had slowly shifted on top of her, pinnimg her beneath him. This too she had missed, being completely vulnerable with someone and yet knowing she was completely and totally safe. He tilted his head to the side as did she as their mouths slowly parted. Their tongues met in a soft and delicate kiss that was so devastatingly sensual that she moaned into his mouth. It was only then that he deepened the kiss as if he had been waiting for a sign of her approval.  
Abby fisted her hand in his hair as the fingers of her other hand trailed over his neck, sending shivers down his back. He wanted to touch her, to feel her and yet he wasn't entirely sure how far they should go and damn it if his hips didn't have mind of their own as they rolled against hers, desperate for friction that he hadn't known in far too long. Their moans filled the room as she wrapped her legs around him. Marcus kissed and sucked that pulsing point on her neck as he felt her heartbeat pounding beneath his lips.  
He could feel the heat and wetness of her even with the material between them.  
Their hips were moving faster and harder against each other as his weight pushed her comfortably into the couch.  
Her hands moved into the sleeves of his t-shirt to clutch his shoulders. Abby's nails digging in, sending chills through him. Her breathing hitching, sputtering as she moaned his name against his ear.  
"I'm close."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
Her fingers clutched harder.  
"Oh God, No. Please don't stop."  
His hips rolled harder as he positioned himself so he could watch her.  
"Thank God."  
He hadn't wanted to stop. Her mouth openend.  
"Abby, I need to."  
"Babe...."  
And in the end he couldn't watch her as his orgasm rolled over him and she stilled beneath him. They were out of breath as he collapsed over her.  
She wrapped her arms around him and let out a small laugh.  
"Probably not the best time to laugh, Abby."  
Yet he was smiling against her.  
"No, it's just that we were like a couple of horny teenagers."  
He nodded.  
"Maybe next time we can forget the clothes."  
"Please."

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

"I think we should wait a little bit before having sex."  
Marcus heard the words come through the phone.  
"Ok."  
What else could he say?  
"Are you mad?"  
"No. I'm disappointed but I'm not mad."  
"It's just been a long time, Marcus."  
He was laying in bed on his back. Abby was curled up on her side in hers.  
"I know. Me too. I'll do my best to be a gentleman."  
It had been two weeks since the night on her couch.  
"Well, not too much of a gentleman."  
They both laughed.  
"You'll let me know when you're ready?"  
"I promise you'll be the first to know. Now tell me about your night with Bell and O."  
"Well, I told them that I asked Vera to move in."  
Abby smiled as she listened to Marcus. It was obvious he was a man who adored his mother. It was another reason why her feelings for him were quickly spinning out of control.  
"How'd they respond?"  
Marcus grinned, he loved Abby, he knew it before the night in her kitchen and he longed to not be separated by sand and walls.  
"Like I hoped they would, they called her and asked for her moving date. So I need to get her room ready."  
"I can help."  
"I'll count on it. How was the movies with Clarke?"  
Abby sighed.  
"She texted with Bellamy right up until the lights went down and turned her phone back on the second it was over."  
Marcus groaned.  
"I know. I was grateful to have a meal with Bell without his phone going off. However......."  
"What?"  
She heard his deep chuckle through the phone.  
"Well come on sweetheart, we've been on the phone quite a bit."  
Abby laughed.  
"We're not talking about us."  
"Right, right. We are talking about them."  
"Good job, Marcus. I'll have to reward you later."  
"You can't say things like that, Abby and then expect me to be good."  
Abby blushed, grateful he couldn't see her.  
"I'll be better."  
"Don't be. I'll see you in the morning, Abby. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Marcus was waiting for Abby in her driveway.  
"What are you doing here?"  
She asked as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss.  
"I said I would see you in the morning."  
She ran her hand over his beard.  
"I thought you meant for coffee after dialysis."  
He gave her a sweet smile as he gazed at her.  
"I'm full of surprises."  
She laughed.  
"That you are."  
"Shall we?"  
He took the blankets and put them in his car.  
"It's not fair that you look so nice this early in the morning."  
She said it to him as they put on their seatbelts.  
"Next time I'll wear my pajamas."  
"Footsie pajamas?"  
"Trying to picture me in my pajamas?"  
She blushed hard and he laughed before taking her hand to hold it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus once again stood back and watched as Abby was taken through her routine. Only this time when the treatment had begun, Marcus sat down next to her and held her hand.  
"You look tired, Marcus."  
"Fifteen minutes ago you had said I looked nice."  
He had an eyebrow arched.  
"And you do. But you also look tired. Go home and sleep."  
"And miss out on this super great date?"  
"Marcus....."  
She was serious and he could see that. He looked back at her with no hint of joking.  
"Abby, I want to be here with you."  
"At least put your head down then."  
Marcus was indeed tired. He scrunched up her blanket, making a pillow and put his head down facing Abby.  
"Are you happy now?"  
"No, you still didn't bother to make me coffee."  
A chuckle broke through his lips.  
"I'll get you some on the way home."  
"My hero."  
Marcus gave her a smirk and then stared at her as the fingers of her left hand reached out to stroke his face. He of course didn't stop her. No, she was still a bit nervous when it came to openly touching him. So, now as her fingers trailed near the spot where his skin met his hair, Marcus merely held his breath as her eyes followed her fingers.  
He wanted to tell her a million and one things and yet he refrained, knowing she could easily be scared off. So he closed his eyes as her hands bravely moved into his hair. It wasn't the first time her hands had been in his hair and still it stole his breath.  
"Are you alright?"  
He griined at the question.  
"No."  
Her hand froze. He took her hand in between the two of his before he sat up and looked at her. Abby looked a little afraid.  
"What happened, Marcus?"  
He stared down at their hands before his eyes met hers.  
"I'm so afraid of scaring you off......"  
His words trailed off.  
"You are not scaring me off."  
This time when he looked at her, it was him that looked afraid.  
"And what if I told you that I can't stop thinking about you? That when I make plans it is always with the idea that you will be with me? What if I told you that I'm tired because the thought of you keeps me up at night? Abby, what if I were to tell you that I know without a doubt that no other woman alive compares to you? And what if I told you that I am crazy in love with you? Would it scare you, Abby?"

To be continued....


	11. Chapter 11

<https://pinterest.com/pin/34832597102074537/?source_app=android>/> The real Daisy if you want to see her. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Marcus sat staring at her.  
He did love her.  
It wasn't something he could or wanted to keep hidden.  
Abby was staring back at him. Her eyes wide as they began to fill with tears.  
"You love me?"  
Her voice shakey.  
He could only nod, half hopeful, half terrified.  
"Are you sure?"  
He wheeled the chair closer to her. He laid his hands softly at her neck, his thumbs on her cheek. Suddenly his eyes were soft as they stayed attached to hers.  
"Abby, I love you."  
And then finally a slow smile moved across her lips as a tear fell from her and landed on his thumb. Her left hand covering his while her right had to stay stationary.  
"Marcus, of course I love you. Of course, you needn't be worried that I don't. You should kiss me."  
And of course he wouldn't be Marcus Kane if he didn't arch an eyebrow.  
"Here? With all these people?"  
Abby laughed.  
"Most of them are asleep."  
He glanced around before looking back at her playfully.  
"But what if they criticize my critique?"  
Abby laughed and laid her forehead against his.  
"I think you should only worry about what I think of your kissing skills."  
When he spoke next, it was a whisper.  
"And what do you think of my skills, Abby?"  
She smiled as she squeezed his hand that was still against her neck.  
She shrugged.  
"You are ok. I mean, well, you talk a little too much."  
He laughed  
"I talk too much?"  
He said it as his lips barely grazed hers.  
"Entirely too much, Marcus."  
"And if we were alone, Abby, I would prove to you just how much fun talking can be."  
Abby gasped at the same moment that he fully kissed her, not caring that there were other patients near by. Instead she gave herself completely over to the feel of his lips on hers.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone pitched in to help get Vera's room ready. Abby, Octavia and Clarke picked out sheets for the bed and pictures to put up.  
Bellamy and Marcus had painted beforehand.  
All that was left was for Vera to move in.  
Abby and the kids cooked and baked while Marcus made the drive to pick up his mother.  
Bellamy and Clarke put up a sign that said 'Welcome Home'  
The sky had turned dark as big dark clouds rolled in.  
Abby loved this kind of weather.  
The rain began coming down. Bellamy went next door and grabbed Daisy so she wouldn't be alone. The kids put on a scary movie as Abby stood at the sliding glass door. Suddenly she was terrified about Marcus and his mother being in the rain as the thunder begin to crack as lightning hit somewhere in the ocean water. Her heart was pounding.  
When the door from the garage opened, she sighed a breath of relief.  
The kids jumped up to see their Grandmother while Clarke stayed back standing at the couch. Vera to her credit playfully demanded a hug from Clarke. Marcus's eyes shot to Abby and although he ignored it, she tried to shake him off when he immediately grew concerned.  
Abby hugged Vera.  
"The food smells delicious dear. I can't wait to eat."  
"Well, I hope you like chicken cacciatore because that's what we made."  
"One of my favourites."  
"Grandma, we're watching Jeepers Creepers, come sit."  
Octavia was leanimg back on the couch looking at her grandmother.  
Vera did as Marcus took Abby's hand. He led her up the stairs and into his room. She had never been in his room before. It smelled of him. The walls were a rich brown, the floors hardwood and the blankets a deep dark blue. Abby wouldn't mind burying herself in them right about now. Daisy followed them into the room and curled up next to Abby's feet. Always her protector.  
"What's going on?"  
Marcus said it gently as he faced her.  
"It's stupid."  
He shook his head.  
"Tell me anyway."  
Abby turned and went to the large window overlooking the ocean. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stood there. The dog once again moving to where Abby stood.  
"Just. Oh Marcus. It's just really stupid."  
He came to stand behind her, once again wrapping her in his arms like he did that first night.  
"Please tell me."  
She shook her head.  
"It's just the rain started coming down so hard and it was weird because I was thinking how quickly I went from being lonely to not......."  
"And then you thought about how quickly things could change again?"  
Abby sighed as she turned her body sideways so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck.  
"Yes."  
He kissed the top of her head.  
"Abby, I think those things too."  
"You do?"  
"After losing Aurora, I spent years alone and now I'm not. I do find myself concerned when you aren't with me. The day she died, we had talked about having one more baby. We talked about spending our summer vacation in Hawaii. Four hours later I got a call asking me to get to the hospital. Just like that, it was over. Abby, I get it. It's not stupid, it's human."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For making me feel like my fears are ok."  
He nodded and kissed the top of her head again before turning her to face him so that he could kiss her.  
"I love you."  
He said it softly as Abby tugged his hair forcing him a little closer.  
"I love you too."  
He deepened the kiss quickly.  
"Marcus?"  
"Hmmm?"  
His mouth and teeth moved to her neck.  
"I don't want to wait anymore."  
He groaned against her neck.  
"Why on earth did you wait until my mother moved in?"  
Abby couldn't help that she laughed as he grazed his teeth over her ear.  
"My timing is a little screwed up."  
"A little?"  
He sucked her earlobe making her moan.  
"Are you sorry I told you?"  
"Not even a little bit. Just know that before the day ends, I will know what it's like to have you in my bed."  
Abby moaned as he tightened his hold on her.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

They all sat at the booth like table as they ate the chicken cacciatore.  
Abby sat next to Marcus, Clarke next to Bellamy and then Octavia with her grandmother.  
"Octavia, put that phone away, we're eating."  
The girl sighed as she sat the phone down.  
"I was only talking to someone."  
"There's five other people besides you at this table, talk to one of us."  
"Grandma, tell me about dad as a kid."  
Vera smiled at Octavia before looking at her son.  
"My Marcus, he was always pondering, he would just stare off at nothing, it terrified his father. I knew that Marcus was a thinker."  
Bellamy leaned over to Vera  
"But was he fun?"  
Marcus shook his head.  
"Maybe it would be better if we just ate."  
Octavia shook her head.  
"You said to talk to someone, so I am."  
The girl looked back at her grandmother as she awaited the older woman's response.  
"Marcus was always witty, always quick with a joke. Do you think he's funny, Abby?"  
Vera smiled at the woman sitting next to her son.  
Abby looked at Marcus and grinned. Marcus shook his head as he looked at her.  
"Please don't answer my mother's questions."  
"Well, if I didn't answer, I would be considered rude."  
Marcus watched as a playful smile stretched across her lips.  
"Right you are."  
Vera said it smiling.  
Abby glanced at Vera and then quickly back at the man she was in love with. There was nothing better than memorizing how he turned slightly pink as everyone's eyes were on him.  
Under the table she squeezed his thigh in a sign of support.  
"One of the first things I liked about him was his humor."  
"You said one of the first things you liked. What was the first thing?"  
Clarke asked with a grin.  
Abby blushed, Marcus eyed her.  
"Are you blushing?"  
Marcus laughed as he put his arm around her.  
"No."  
Only she said it too quickly and everyone laughed. Marcus kissed her cheek and effectively made her turn more red.  
"You have to tell us."  
Bellamy smirked as he said it.  
"I liked his hair and the way he dressed."  
Marcus bowed his head.  
"Go ahead, you may touch the hair."  
Abby playfully pushed him.  
"Shut up."  
"I'll put on that number one griller t-shirt after dinner. It proves that not only can I grill but I'm a sharp dresser. "  
"Oh and I also like that you're so humble."  
She heard everyone laugh and yet her eyes were on him as he laughed, a deep hearty chuckle that resonated in his eyes as they shined when he looked at her. The wrinkles around his eyes only added to his sexiness. He leaned in and kissed her quickly and suddenly she was aching to be alone with him. Something in his look changed and she knew that Marcus saw the look in her eye.  
"Dad, we should watch a movie."  
He tore his gaze away from Abby to look at his son.  
"Um....tonight?"  
"No, next week. Of course tonight."  
Abby squeezed his thigh which no longer felt supportive. Her hand sent the blood rushing. He reached down and squeezed her hand before moving her hand to her own lap as he gave her a warning look.  
"Abby, do you want to watch a movie?"  
"A scary movie?"  
Bellamy said it excitedly.  
"No!"  
Everyone stared at Marcus, all of them unaware that Abby's hand skated back over, higher on his thigh.  
"You alright?"  
Abby asked soothingly although she knew full well what was happening.  
"I'm fine. Just really, Bell, a scary movie?"  
His son winked at him, his dad knew the wink was about their inside joke. Marcus wanted to groan as he was forced to look down at his empry plate as Abby's fingers grazed over him.  
"What do you think, mom?"  
Abby nodded.  
"Sure, we can't go home yet with lightning this close anyway."  
"Nice. How about Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"  
Bellamy looked to Clarke for her approval.  
Under the table Abby squeezed him.  
When she moved her wine glass to her lips she whispered.  
"Impressive."  
Marcus's eyes shot to her as he grew harder and thicker in the confinement of his pants.  
"What mom?"  
"The wine, it's impressive."  
"We should clean and get the movie started. I'm going to switch the laundry over."  
Marcus said it without looking at anyone. The kids and Vera got up to clean the table.  
"Abby, you cooked so the kids will take care of your dishes.."  
He pulled her out of the booth with him once he was sure he could dodge the kids and his mother.  
Abby's hand was gripped in his as he pulled her into the laundry room and locked the door.  
"Damn it, Abby."  
He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, making her moan.  
"Shhh."  
Marcus went back to kissing her like a man on a mission."  
"We have to watch the movie."  
"How am I supposed to watch a movie, Abby? I can't even think straight."  
Abby should have kept her hands to herself and instead she put her hands in his shirt and dragged her nails down his back, listening as he hissed into her mouth.  
Marcus rocketed his hips against her as he picked her up and pinned her against the wall.  
"Marcus, I need you."  
He groaned against her as his mouth found her neck.  
"I need you too but we need to stop. Not like this, not up against the wall, babe."  
"Then stop moving like that, Marcus."  
He watched her as he swirled his hips again, her eyes closed as her head fell back against the door.  
"You like that?"  
Abby could hardly breathe. Her tongue barely darted out as she licked her top lip.  
"Yes."  
He groaned.  
"I hate that we have to stop, Abby."  
"Two hours, babe. Two hours."  
"Feels like a lifetime."  
He kissed her one last time before setting her to her feet. 

Abby walked out first and took a seat on the couch. Octavia was on the floor. Bellamy was snuggled in a recliner with Clarke as Vera took the other.  
Marcus came out and took his spot next to Abby.  
"You guys ready?"  
"Yes."  
Marcus responded to his daughter in a hushed strained voice that Abby knew was directed at her.  
Both of them aching to be alone. 

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Marcus didn't know how he would get through two hours when every cell in his body ached to know the woman next to him. Abby was snuggled against him which did nothing to help his aching need.  
Although Abby wanted to let her hands roam, she didn't dare. There was no table to cover them and she was only so bold with Vera, two almost college kids and Octavia in the room.  
When Vera let out a soft snore, Marcus felt relieved. One down and three to go.  
Octavia was the next to drift off.  
When Bellamy rubbed his eyes, a tell tell sign of his exhaustion since his son was just a few weeks old, Marcus wanted to smile and yet he forced himself to remain calm.  
It was nearly thirty more minutes before the younger couple fell asleep in the recliner.  
Marcus stood, taking Abby's hand. She smiled up at him. He let go of her briefly to cover up his mother and daughter with blankets. Abby clicked off the television before meeting back by the couch. Marcus took her hand, Abby stepped to head to the stairs. When she felt Marcus stuck in place, she turned and allowed herself to be pulled back. Marcus kissed her so slowly that the sensuality behind it stole the breath from her lungs.  
He stopped the kiss just as slowly.  
Marcus only then pulled her to the staircase.  
Together they walked up without rushing, hand in hand.  
"Daisy is following us."  
Abby sighed.  
"Go with Clarke."  
She tried to sound stern without being loud. The dog hanged her head and went back down the stairs. Abby knew she would go down later and find Daisy by Clarke's recliner.  
Abby walked in as Marcus shut the door. Suddenly her nerves were all over the place. Marcus pulled his shirt up and over his head and only then did he notice the apprehension on her face.  
"Abby?"  
She covered her face.  
"It's been a long time."  
He didn't touch her, instead he sat on the end of the bed.  
"Do you not want too, Abby?"  
He stared at his bare feet while suddenly feeling like an idiot for taking off his shirt. Abby stood in between his legs. He didn't look at her, his disappointment palpable.  
"Hey"  
She put her hand under his chin so he was forced to look up at her. Abby saw the confusion in his eyes.  
"I never said I didn't want too. I said I'm nervous."  
"I get the idea that you aren't hundred percent sure. I need you to be sure."  
"I'm sure I love you, Marcus and I'm sure I want this with you right here and right now."  
He gave a slight nod and a slight smile.  
"You scared me, Abby."  
"Don't be scared. Never of me, Marcus."  
And then she kissed him softly as her fingers ran over his shoulders, his fingers immediately found the button of her jeans. Every move he made was slow and deliberate. Abby pulled off her own shirt as he dragged her jeans and underwear down her legs, she stepped out of them as she braced herself on his shoulders. All that was left was the bra and his pants as he let his fingers barely touch her skin as he dragged them over her legs, thighs, waist, sides and then finally they moved to her back as Marcus unfastened her bra. Their eyes locked on each other as Marcus pulled the bra from her body.  
Abby closed her eyes as his knuckles grazed over her breast before he leaned in and captured her right nipple into his mouth. Abby slid her hands into his hair and pulled him closer. The sound of her moans egged him on, encouraging him to suck harder. Instinctively Abby moved even closer to him. He pulled her so that she climbed on the bed and straddled him as he fell back with her over him with her breast still in his mouth. She felt his hardness beneath her and grinded against him.  
"Abby......."  
He flipped her on her back as she reached for his pants. She managed to undo them quickly. Marcus yanked them from his body quickly before she pulled him back to her.  
"You're beautiful, Abby."  
He kissed her shoulder gently as he spoke.  
"I'm covered in scars."  
He shook his head and laid his forehead on her chest.  
"Abby?"  
She had closed her eyes, afraid somehow that now that she was bare before him that he would change his mind. Abby was afraid to look at him, so sure that his face would show disgust.  
"Abby?"  
"What?"  
His fingers trailed over the scar near her stomach.  
"What scar is this?"  
"The cesarean scar from when Clarke was born."  
Marcus was looking down at the scar as his fingers ran over her. They moved upward to between her breasts.  
"And this one?"  
Abby felt a tear run down her face.  
"From when they removed the native kidney."  
He nodded as his fingers moved just above her breast.  
"And these two scars?"  
Marcus watched as she kept her eyes tightly closed.  
"From when the fitsula stopled working and they had to put in a dialysis catheter."  
"And this one, Abby?"  
His fingers trailed over the puffy scar beneath her right breast.  
"Also from the removal of the kidney."  
His fingers moved over the fitsula.  
"Tell me about this."  
"You know about that."  
"Yes, I do. Tell me again."  
The tears fell harder now as Marcus stared down at the scarred arm.  
"It keeps me alive."  
"Yes, it keeps you alive......."  
He kissed the spot on her arm.  
Abby put her left hand into his hair as she cried.  
His words were soft and sure.  
"It keeps you here with me and Abby, didn't I already tell you what I wanted?"  
"When?"  
"I told you that I wanted to be alive with you."  
"Marcus......."  
He kissed the spot again.  
"I love you, Abby......"  
He placed small kisses up her arm until he was positioned over her.  
"Open your eyes."  
She did revealing red swollen eyes.  
"Did you really think a few scars would scare me?"  
Abby cupped his face.  
"Make love to me, Marcus."  
His eyes went immediately dark with desire.  
He kissed her passionately slow as she wrapped her legs around him.  
"Abby....."  
"I love you, Marcus.....please."  
He was looking at her as he gripped himself at her entrance. They both gasped as he pushed himself in. Marcus stilled immediately.  
"Oh......."  
He moaned as he pulled back out.  
"Marcus.....what are you doing?"  
"It's been awhile babe. Let me just make sure of something first."  
And then he was moving down her body.  
"Marcus, come back."  
But then his mouth was on her center causing Abby to stop begging him as he slid two long and strong fingers into her. Abby moaned, she grabbed for a pillow to cover her face as he slowly curved those fingers hitting the spot that had been ignored for far too long. Abby rolled her hips against his mouth letting the friction overpower her as she moaned that she was close.  
"Let me feel it, Abby, let me feel you come against me."  
And with that she came into his mouth that was still sucking.  
Only then did he climb back over her and push himself until he was buried deep and they were both gasping.  
"If it hurts....."  
"It doesn't hurt, Marcus. Can you go faster?"  
He growled and answered by thrusting faster and deeper.  
"Oh God, Marcus."  
"I'm not going to last long, Abby. Round two will be better."  
She hardly heard him as the wave began to build. He felt her clinch as he looked down at her. Her head back, biting her bottom lip as she arched her back.  
"Are you going to cum, baby?"  
"Yes. Marcus, yes!"  
Her nails dug into his back as Marcus bottomed out inside of her. Abby tried to cover her mouth as Marcus held her hands away from her mouth.  
"I need to hear you. Please, Abby. Let me hear you."  
She threw her head back, her mouth against his ear.  
"Marcus, Marcus.....I'm going too. So......good......Oh my God! Baby! Marcus!!!!!!!"  
He pounded now, his breathing hard as he thrusted and thrusted.  
"Oh yes! Abby! So tight! Yes! Babe!."  
And the he felt the heat rip through him as he came hard and deep.  
He collapsed and then rolled onto his back. 

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Marcus woke first, outside the rain still came down in droves. The power still appeared to be out. Abby was asleep on her stomach, her hair half covering her face. She was sleeping peacefully, he listened to her light breathing. He should have let her sleep, kept his hands to himself. In the end, he knew he would succumb to his want for her.  
Marcus scooted closer to her, feeling the heat of her against his chest. He lowered his head to her shoulder, kissing her. Already he was growing heavy and hard as he thought of waking her up. His hand gripped her ass, masaging the skin, pushing her slightly into the mattress in hopes that little shocks would spread through her.  
He moved her hair away from her neck so that he could lay searing hot kisses on her skin. Abby moaned, trying to turn. He put one hand on her waist holding her down.  
"Stay just like this, baby."  
Abby didn't fight, only moaned as his lips worked to bring her a dizzying amount of pleasure. He nibbled on her back, dragging his teeth over her skin, sending chills through her.  
Abby lifted her hips, hitting his erection, making him gasp.  
"Not so fast."  
The words came out from him breathlessly.  
"I haven't done it like this."  
Marcus growled.  
He reached between her legs and dragged his fingers over her. Marcus slipped in two fingers making Abby moan into the mattress.  
Marcus was efficient as he moved his fingers inside of her.  
Abby was panting beneath him.  
"So good, Marcus."  
His mouth bit into her shouldet causing a number of sensations to spiral through her.  
"Oh Marcus........."  
"You like that?"  
"Again, please."  
He dragged his teeth across her shoulders before biting again, Abby covered her mouth trying to stifle the moan.  
"You are so wet."  
She was moving her hips, trying in vain to somehow capture him.  
"Right now. Now Marcus."  
He groaned at her urgency as he slipped his fingers out of her.  
"Now, Abby?"  
She was gasping as her body writhed.  
"Oh God, Marcus. Please."  
His penis moved between her legs until he was able to position himself. Abby had never been in this position, her body flat against the mattress as he controlled the movements as he pushed into her, making them both gasp and moan. Marcus put one hand on her ass, the other positioned next to her head where she gripped his hand in place as he rocked his hips against her ass over and over again.  
His heavy breathing swept over her as his head cradled itself against her shoulder.  
The sounds of him being excited and turned on ripped through her.  
"Marcus.......harder. Please......harder."  
He let go of her ass and put that hand on the other side of her head in order to gain momentum.  
"Yes! Marcus!"  
"Shhhh."  
Though he could hardly say anything at all through his panting.  
Abby could tell his climax was getting close. Instead of giving into it, Marcus pulled out. She groaned at the loss of contact.  
He flipped her quickly, Abby gasped when she saw him. His hair completely disheveled, his beard in complete disarray as he bit his lower lip. All things Marcus Kane was sexy. Yet this, the man looking down at her was a man so close to the edge and trying desperately to hang on stunned her with his primal sexiness.  
She reached up and cupped his face as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"You could have cum."  
He smiled at her through dark eyes full of lust and desire.  
"Not without you."  
And then he easily slid back into her. She gripped his shoulders as she spread her legs farther as he bottomed out with a loud moan.  
"Oh fuck. Abby it's so good."  
"Don't stop."  
He reached in between them and pushed, flicked and pressed against her clit until he realized she enjoyed the back and forth motion.  
"Baby.....Marcus. Please......"  
He swirled his hips and then pounded into her. He covered her moans with his mouth, not giving into his climax until she rode hers out. Abby's eyes slowly openend, wanting to watch him as the feeling over took him. His breathing became ragged as his hips snapped against hers. His whole body shook as she held onto his back.  
"Abby......."  
And he slammed two more times before he allowed his body to lay against her as she stroked his back.  
"I love you, Abby."  
She smiled.  
"I love you too."  
Marcus started to move.  
"Stay."  
He smiled down at her.  
"Ok."  
She ran her hands over his beard as he gazed down at her.  
"Stop."  
"Stop what?" "Stop looking at me like that."  
He grinned.  
"You are going to have no choice but to get used to it. I love you and I'm going to show it."  
She blushed.  
"It makes me nervous."  
"How?"  
"What if you change your mind?"  
He cocked his head before he dragged his knuckles along her jaw.  
"Listen to me. I'm not sure how to make this clear. I love you, baby. I'm in this. Please don't doubt it. How do I convince you? Tell what to say and I'll say it. Please, Abby."  
She shook her head.  
"I don't know. I'm just so in love with you and at the same time terrified. You have the ability to crush me. So, please don't"  
Her eyes grew wet with tears.  
He kissed her as he whispered between each kiss.  
"Woman, I'm not going anywhere."  
And then he kissed her igniting a hunger in her as he grew hard where he was still settled inside of her. This time they made love slowly. 

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

"We have at least an hour before everyone is awake, so let's just stay here until then."  
Marcus had said it with a note of sleepiness in his voice.   
Abby kissed his lips with a lazy move as she leaned her forehead against his.   
"I wish I never had to leave this bed."  
Marcus leaned into her, resting his head on her chest.   
"Wanton woman. I officially need some recovery time."  
She playfully slapped his arm.   
"I meant so we could stay naked and cuddle in bed all day."  
"Hmmm hmmmm, sure you did."  
She laughed with him.   
"Well maybe a little bit."  
He grinned against her skin.   
The knock at th door startled them both.   
"Dad?"  
"What is it, Bellamy?"  
"I'm sorry for interrupting but Clarke is throwing up."  
Abby jumped up, quickly looking for her clothes.   
"Here."  
Marcus gave her his robe.   
"Thank you."  
She put it on before leaving the room. 

Abby knocked on the bathroom door.   
"Honey?"  
"Mom?"  
And then Clarke was crying. Abby went in to help her daughter.   
A small time later Clarke sat on the couch, Bellamy pacing, Marcus watching his son and Abby watching her daughter.   
"Bellamy, what do Abby and I not know?"  
Clarke was relieved that Vera and Octavia had gone to their respective rooms.   
The young man looked over at his father.   
"I don't know what you mean."  
Only Bell's eyes showed something different.  
Marcus put his hands on his hips and looked from Clarke and then back to his son.   
"Ok then, I'll be blunt. Were you guys using protection?"  
Clarke shook her head and buried her face in her hands.   
Abby sat down next to her daughter.   
"Clarke, you guys are on your way to college. I'm not going to be upset if you're active but now is not the time to hide. Could you be pregnant?"  
"I took the test this morning,......"  
Clarke began to cry.  
"........We were supposed to start school in the fall. And now I'm going to be a mom."  
She buried her face in her mom's chest. Abby rubbed her back.   
"We want to keep the baby. I can work. We'll figure it out."  
He was on his knees before Clarke, she looked at the boy she loved and went from Abby's arms into his.   
"We'll figure this out."  
Marcus said it as he folded his arms in front of him.   
"How?"  
Bellamy asked as he held Clarke.   
"For starters you guys can do online classes. Bellamy, you are going to have to work because you are going to be a dad. I'll help in anyway I can without taking all the financial responsibility."  
"I'll be here to help too."  
Clarke smiled as she left Bellamy's arms and leaned back against the couch. She let out a huge sigh.   
"Thank you guys."  
"Clarke, you'll need to make an appointment."  
Her daughter nodded.   
"Will you come with me?"  
"I think Bellamy needs to be with you."  
"Please mom."  
Abby shook her head.   
"Yes, I'll come with you."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are nine weeks my dear."  
The doctor smiled at Clarke.   
"Nine weeks?"  
"Yes, and in a few more I can tell you if it's a boy or a girl. However what I can tell you now is so far so good. I picked up a heartbeat."  
Dr. Cartwig reached over and turned up the sound. Marcus stood with Abby in the corner of the room while Bellamy and Clarke smiled at each other. Bellamy leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.   
"I will see you back here in a few weeks. Don't forget to take those vitamins and eat as healthy as possible."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby stood at her kitchen sink.   
"Are you alright?"  
His voice was soothing behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. Abby leaned her head back against his shoulder.   
"Were going to be grandparents."  
He smiled against her cheek.   
"Yep."  
"Is it wrong that I'm happy?"  
He shook his head before nuzzling against her.   
"I have some excitement about it too."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You sound tired."  
"Well, I did get up at four this morning."  
"Go up to bed."  
"Marcus?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"Come up to bed with me."  
"If I come up there with you, you won't be sleeping."  
She let out a small laugh.   
"That was my plan."  
His lips sucked at her neck before whispering in her ear.   
"You have the best ideas. I have an idea, would you like to hear it?"  
"Maybe later."  
He laughed that deep throaty chuckle before giving a bite at her shoulder.   
"Nope, has to be now."  
"Ugh....Marcus. Fine."  
"Move in with me. The kids should be together during this time anyway."  
"I can't."  
Marcus tensed up, she felt him freeze.   
"Why?"  
"I can't tell you."  
He let go of her.   
"So we can share each other's beds but you don't want a commitment?"  
She shook her head and reached for him.   
"Marcus, it's not that."  
He threw his arms up.   
"What is it?"  
"I don't want to force you to do anything."  
"I asked you. You didn't ask me."  
He walked away from her as he paced.   
"I thought that I was what you wanted, Abby."  
Her mouth fell open nefore she found the ability to speak.   
"Marcus Kane! I do want you!"  
"But not enough to build a home together?"  
She shook her head.   
"Down the line, Marcus. If we ever get married than I will move in with you."  
He stared at her before closing the distance between them, his hands quickly landed on her shoulders.  
"If marriage is what you want, I will happily give that to you. Abby, do you want to get married?"  
"Ask me properly."  
"Just so were clear you're going to say yes, right?"  
She stepped on her tippy toes and kissed him.   
"You'll have to ask me properly but for now can we practice for the honeymoon?"  
He picked her up bridal style.   
"Anything you want."  
And then carried her upstairs. 

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

"A boy!. You guys will be the parents to a healthy baby boy!"  
Clarke and Bellamy smiled at each other.   
"He looks good?"  
"Clarke, your baby looks very healthy. Keep earing right. The next four months will go faster than you think. I was suprised to know you guys wanted to know the sex."  
"We couldn't wait anymore."  
Bellamy said it smiling.   
Abby had been standing with Clarke. Marcus was leaning back against the counter looking half stunned.   
Abby left Clarke and wrapped her arms around Marcus.   
"You ok?"  
She spoke quietly so only he could hear. He gave the smallest shake of his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"A boy. My son is having a son. It's strange. I remember finding out that Aurora was pregnant. I remember Bell's first cry. Now he's going to be a dad."  
He had stared at Clarke as he spoke.   
"Our kids are having a baby."  
His eyes moved to Abby as she spoke. Marcus's eyes turned softer as they slowly moved over her features.   
"You are the most beautiful grandmother I've ever seen."  
She smiled that smile that made her eyes shine, he always thought she was breathtaking, now even more so.  
"That's a good response Marcus."  
He gave her a flash of that grin she loved.   
"You like that? I can come up with more."  
She let out a sexy laugh.   
"Please come up with more."  
He wanted to kiss her and yet refrained. However, he did move his mouth close to her ear.   
"I want you."  
Abby ran her nails across his shoulders in response and he knew she wished they were alone too.  
"Mom, do you guys want a copy of the sonogram?"  
Abby turned in Marcus's arms so she could face the kids.  
"You know we do."  
Clarke smiled and looked back at the screen.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later Clarke and Abby walked through Babies R Us as Clarke scanned things she hoped to get at the baby shower.   
Currently Marcus and Bellamy were painting the babies room in blues and browns.   
Abby and Marcus had already purchased the crib and glider.   
The women spent time having lunch at Clarke's favorite restaurant. They talked of when Abby found out she was pregnant with Clarke. Clarke spoke of Bellamy and their hopes for the future.   
By the time they headed home the sun had begun to set. The sun was beautiful as it looked like it was setting into the ocean water. Abby pulled into the driveway. Clarke was all smiles.   
"What?"  
"Nothing mom."  
Though Abby didn't quite believe her. They carried the bags of baby clothes in the house, setting them on the couch.   
"I'll remove the tags and wash them for you."  
Abby said it as she stretched. Clarke was at the sliding glass door.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"Come here."  
Abby moved to her daughter and only after running her hand over her daughter's hair did she see all the lights. Strings of twinkle lights going from her deck and out to the shore.   
Bellamy was standing in a suit.   
"Your prince is waiting Clarke."  
Clarle opened the door.  
"It's not my prince who is waiting mom."  
Abby looked back out to the shore. Marcus was out there, silhouetted by the backdrop of the sky.  
"What?"  
She said it more to herself than to anyone else.   
"My father requests your presence."  
He put out his arm. Abby took it.   
Bellamy escorted her down the steps, through the cement path that led to the sand. Her bare feet touched the sand. Her eyes on the outline of Marcus, anxious to see his eyes.   
"What is all this?"  
"I can't tell you."  
Bellamy smiled down at her.   
"Abby?"  
She looked up at him.   
"What?"  
"I really do love Clarke."  
"I know. You're going to be a great father."  
Bellamy could see that she meant it.   
"Thank you."  
She looked back at Marcus, her heart lept, the way it always did when her eyes fell on him. He was gazing at her.   
Bellamy let go of her arm. He kissed the top of her head and turned to head back to Clarke.   
"What is all this?"  
He smiled and turned to whistle. Daisy came running down the path. Abby watched in wonder as she saw the orange bandana around the dogs neck. She knelt down when she saw the envelope. Abby took the envelope and carefully pulled it from the bandana after scratching the dogs ear. 

'Dear Mom, 

I really like that Marcus guy. You should marry him.

\- Daisy'

Abby felt the tears come. She looked back at Marcus who was suddenly on one knee. He was looking up at her, a ring in his hand. When he spoke his voice was shaky.   
"The moment I saw you, I knew my life was changed. I thought this part of my life was over. Then you were there, out of the blue. I went to bed that night wondering what it would be like to kiss you. No thought, no dream, no fantasy could have compared to the real thing. Abby, you are the strongest woman I've ever met. I love you. Please, Abigail, please marry me."  
She cried, cupping his face.  
"Yes. Marcus, you saved me."  
And he knew it was true.   
"You saved me too."  
She crashed her lips against his as they heard cheering.   
"Put the ring on her!"  
Octavia was yelling it.   
Marcus slid the ring on and then looked up at her.   
"So you'll move in now, right?"  
She laughed as she gazed at him.   
"Yes, my Love."  
"I love you so much, Abby."  
She answered him by kissing him with a deep desire. 

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Marcus stood at the altar, in the same spot that he had proposed.   
Abby stood in her house that was about to be sold. Her dress was the color of champagne. Her hair swept up, she knew the first thing Marcus would do when they were alone was take it down. She smiled at the thought.   
"You look beautiful mom."   
Clarke was swollen to the hilt, the baby would be here in a month.   
"So do you. Both of you."   
Octavia and Clarke stood side by side in the brides maid dresses.   
"Well, I don't feel it. My feet are swollen. Everything is swollen."   
Octavia smiled at Clarke.   
"You are going to feel better once that baby is out."   
"I can't wait. Bellamy is on his way over to walk you down the aisle."   
As if on cue the young man knocked on the sliding glass door before letting himself in.   
"Are you ready?"   
Abby smiled.   
"Yes."   
"So is my dad. Let's do this."   
Bellamy kissed Clarke before she made her way out the door to walk down the aisle.   
Octavia waited fifteen seconds as she was instructed to do and then she followed.   
Daisy walked by Abby's side, the rings tied around her neck as Bellamy walked Abby out of the house.   
"I'm nervous."   
"You shouldn't be Abby. There is no doubt in my mind that this is what my dad wants. Thank you for making him happy again."   
She looked up at the man that would be the father to her grandchild.   
"He makes me happy too."   
"That is what Clarke tells me. Now come on, go marry my dad."   
The wedding march began to play and Abby felt her heart begin to pump harder. The tears came as she rounded the make shift fences that had been placed so her and Marcus would not see each other until she started her walk down the white carpet that was placed to be the aisle. Only then did she see Marcus who stood in khaki pants and a white untucked shirt. As always, he looked beautiful. absolutely perfect. It stole Abby's breath just looking at him. The tears in his eyes was almost more than she could take. And then he smiled at her with one hand on his chest as if he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Only a few more steps and he would be taking her hand in his. Bellamy spoke softly.   
"You are doing great. We are almost there."   
"Hurry."   
He laughed.   
Her eyes never left Marcus's, she had known she loved him and yet seeing him now was enough to make her stomach flipped.   
And then she was next to the man that would be her husband.   
Bellamy placed her hand into his father's hand.   
"You're so beautiful, Abby. Breathtaking."   
"I feel the same way about you."   
"Who gives this woman."   
"Her daughter and I do."   
The preacher nodded and Bellamy moved to the other side of Marcus, also acting as his best man.   
"I understand you both have your own vows."   
Daisy curled up next to Abby's feet making everyone in the audience 'awwwwwwwww'.   
Abby smiled at Marcus as she began to speak.   
"I remember very clearly seeing you that first day and I remember well that I tried not to look at you. I didn't think in a million years that I would ever have the chance. Instead you basically made yourself a fixture in our lives. You didn't just look out for Clarke, you were looking out for me and my dog."   
Abby looked down at Daisy who suddenly looked up.   
"I am grateful that you didn't give up, I didn't make it easy. I should point out that you still haven't shown me the shirt that proves you can grill. That night in the kitchen was the first night that I felt like maybe I did want to fight. All the tough stuff, all the scariness, the burdens and the pain have become so much easier to deal with. You have made it easier to deal with. I love you, Marcus and as long as you are by my side, I will continue to press forward. Thank you for making me feel like I am not alone in this."   
"You may place the ring on his hand."   
Marcus took the rings giving one to Abby while he held the other. Abby placed the dark ring and placed it slowly on his hand, crying as she did it.   
"Mr. Kane, you may read your vows."   
He held Abby's hand as he did it.   
"Abby, I told you before and I feel like it is worth saying again that I really thought this part of my life was over. My only goal was to raise my children well to turn them into decent human beings. When I saw you that purple sun dress I was sure that my heart would never beat normal again. When I found out you were sick I never thought about not loving you. I was already lost in you, lost in everything about you from your laugh, to your eyes that shine, to your strength and easily lost in the way you looked at me half wanting me to leave you alone and the other half begging me not too. I really enjoy the latter. I will spend everyday of my life showing you that with you is where I want to be. You are my home. It doesn't matter where we live, where we go, as long as I am with you, it will be me that feels safe. I am in love with you. I look forward to building memories with you. It is you that saved me."   
Abby felt the happy tears slide over her cheeks because she knew he meant the words that he said.   
"You may place the ring on Abby's finger."   
Marcus kissed her ring finger before sliding the ring over her finger.   
"You may kiss your bride."   
Marcus cupped her face with both hands before kissing her, both crying as he did it. Their small audience cheered.   
"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Marcus Kane."   
He kissed her again before walking her up the aisle to where their reception would be held. 

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

The reception took place out on the beach and in Marcus's home. The hours had much too slowly drifted by for Marcus as he had every intention of being alone with his wife. The sun had begun to go down casting a beautiful glow over the water. He couldn't help but to stare out at it, his arms crossed over his chest. He sat down in hopes of taking a bit of a breather. The last few weeks had been hectic with the wedding planning and with the planning of the newest Kane about to make his arrival in the next few weeks.  
Abby was in the middle of talking with Callie when she saw Marcus sitting alone, she had every intention of taking advantage of that. She excused herself and made her way to her husband who she had missed since dancing with him over an hour ago. With bare feet she walked in the sand until she came up behind him. Abby sat in the sand, stretching her legs on either side of him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
"It's a good thing you changed Mrs. Kane."  
"Why is that?"  
She kissed his neck all too briefly.  
"Well if you were still in that champagne colored dress, you never would have been able to sit like this. Not that I am complaining, I have always loved you in anything."  
"I had no intentions of putting on jeans and a sweatshirt, but it got cold so fast."  
He leaned back into his wife's arms, his head on her shoulder as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
"You know what this night reminds me of, Abby?"  
"That one time we got married?"  
He laughed.  
"That one time when we watched fireworks and I couldn't take my eyes off of you and you had the audacity to only watch fireworks."  
She leaned her cheek against his as she looked out at the water.  
"I think what I liked most about that night was the way you held me in the kitchen."  
"I was so sure I would die if I didn't get to kiss you that night."  
She smiled as her fingertips moved over his chest and disappeared into his shirt.  
"I'm glad you showed up that night, Marcus."  
"I'm glad that my mother talked me into it."  
He turned his head so that he could kiss her cheek.  
"I really want to be alone with you."  
His words came out in a husky whisper  
"I'm looking forward to that myself."  
He rested his head back against her, cupping her legs with his hands as he did it.  
"You feeling alright, Abby?"  
"Do I look as tired as I feel?"  
"You always look beautiful to me. Do you need to go lay down?"  
"I think you are just trying to get me into bed."  
He laughed and shrugged.  
"I most certainly do. Seriously though if you are tired then I want you to get the rest that you need, we leave tomorrow night for our honeymoon."  
"How could I forget? I've been looking forward to it since the moment I fell in love with you."  
He turned his body so that he could look at her.  
"Abby, if you are tired then we could wait until tomorrow night."  
She took his face in her hands.  
"If you think that I am not making love with my husband tonight, then you are absolutely crazy."  
He gave her that lopsided grin before leaning in and kissing her.  
"Whatever you desire, Mrs. Kane."  
"Dad! Clarke's water broke."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The baby was born at 11:15 pm  
A miniature Bellamy all the way.  
"You guys can come see him now."  
Bellamy was smiling proudly at the entrance to Clarke's hospital room door.  
Clarke was laying in bed with her sleeping son tucked safely in her arms.  
Abby smiled brightly as tears came to her eyes. Clarke looked exhausted. Bellamy moved to sit on the bed next to the woman he loved and their brand new baby.  
"So dad?"  
Marcus was staring in wonder at his first grandchild. He glanced only briefly at Bellamy before looking back at his grandson. Bellamy reached down and took his sleeping child in his arms before walking over to Marcus. He placed the baby in his grandfather's arms.  
"Clarke and I wanted to tell you that we picked out his name."  
Marcus kissed the baby's head as he rocked him gently. The baby stretched and then nestled against Marcus.  
"His name is Malachi Marcus Kane. I wanted to name him after you because I can't think of a better way to thank you for the way you continued to take care of Octavia and I after mom died."  
Marcus got choked up, Bellamy hugged him.  
"Thank you."  
Marcus said it at Clarke and to his son.  
"Bell can you help me get situated please?"  
Abby and Marcus moved to the corner of the room with their grandchild. Abby leaned her head against her husband's arm as she looked down at her grandson.  
"He really is beautiful."  
"He looks just like Bell when he was a baby."  
"Well, I happen to think he has his grandfather's unruly hair."  
Marcus shrugged.  
"Well, I won't be arguing with my wife about it."  
He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss to the lips.  
"Are you alright, Marcus?"  
He shook his head slowly.  
"In this one child the woman I loved before and the woman I love now are both wrapped up in him. It's like the most perfect gift I could have ever been given."  
"I am sure Aurora would have been thrilled."  
"Yes, she would have been crying seeing our son with a son of his own."  
"I love you."  
He looked from Malachi over to Abby and gave a small smile.  
"Oh babe, I love you so much. Here, I'm sorry. You should hold him too."  
He placed their grandson in her arms and then watched as she smiled from ear to ear.  
"He's so perfect."  
Marcus was still watching his wife.  
"Well, of course he is. He is part of you."  
He wrapped one arm around his wife as the other slowly moved over his grandson's small head.  
"I certainly hope he has your charm."  
She said it as her eyes stayed on Malachi.  
"And your strength, Abby."  
The baby stretched again, a little yawn escaping his lips as his little hand came to rest against his perfect pink cheek.  
Abby leaned down and kissed him.  
"I have a feeling he is going to have us wrapped around his tiny finger."  
"Oh we will be the absolute worst, Abby."  
"I don't even feel a tiny bit guilty about it."  
He laughed.  
"Now if you don't mind, I'd really like to get my wife home so that I can have my way with her."  
She smiled up at her husband.  
"I think I am going to like being your wife."  
"If we leave now, we will have time alone while my mom and O hold the baby."  
"I married a smart man."  
"Give the baby back."  
Abby laughed.  
"Pushy, pushy."  
"Oh I can be dominate."  
Suddenly she blushed as she looked up at him.  
"Promise?"  
His eyes grew heavy and dark.  
"Yes, but not on our wedding night. Come on and give him back."  
Abby kissed her grandson again before placing him on Clarke's chest. She kissed her daughter too.  
"I am so proud of you, Clarke. He is beautiful."  
Clarke looked up at her mother and reached out for her hand.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"This child is another reason to fight. I hope you realize that."  
Abby smiled as Marcus leaned in and kissed his wife's head.  
"I do, Clarke. I do know that." 

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

Marcus held Abby’s hand as they walked into the house. A rare moment when everyone was gone. There seemed to be no choice when he pushed her up against the wall the second the door was shut and locked. His hips meeting hers first as his hands slowly moved from their tight grip on her hips before his hands moved up slowly until he cupped her face. Abby had lost her breath the second her back hit the wall, her eyes searching his and yet once he locked in on her lips, she knew that he could do anything he wanted to her and she would be happy to be his play thing.  
“Marcus……”  
A slight smile played across his lips.  
“I’m going to kiss you, Abby. I want to make it clear that I will be kissing every single part of your body tonight and I won’t stop until you’re ready to pass out. Trust me, Abby, you are going to want to give into me in every possible way.”  
And then he kissed her. Heavy and hard, making her moan immediately.  
He fisted his hand into her hair and pulled her head back, revealing her neck to him. When he bit her neck in the same spot where he once fantasized about her pulse point, her entire body moved against him, his name tumbling off her lips.  
“Go upstairs, Abby. I’ll be up there in a minute.”  
“You’re stopping?”  
His mouth still moved along her neck, he smiled against her.  
“I promise that I am not stopping for long.”  
“Marcus this all seems a little unfair.”  
He gripped her hips and held her against him.  
“Does it feel like I’m a man who wants to make you wait?”  
She blushed as she rolled her hips against him.  
“Hurry, Marcus.”  
“Your wish is my command, Mrs. Kane.”  
He dragged his lips across hers one more time before walking her to the bottom of the staircase. She leaned in and kissed him before leaving him standing there.  
Abby hurried and undressed, getting into the shower and quickly cleaning herself before laying across the bed and waiting for her husband to walk in. 

When Marcus finally came in the room, he was only in the khaki pants, in his hands was a tray. He looked at her with such a devilish look in his eye that she gasped, making him give her a slight grin.  
“Close your eyes, Abby.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. Do it.”  
And so she did. Abby did exactly what her husband told her to do.  
“Good, now keep them closed.”  
Marcus leaned onto the bed, making Abby’s heart beat wildly. He moved and then suddenly was off the bed.  
“Where are you going?”  
He let out a slight laugh.  
“Don’t worry.”  
And then she felt something on the inside of her ankle. His hand was on her calf as he squeezed sending chills up her leg and hitting her center immediately.  
“Oh God, Marcus.”  
“I haven’t even started yet.”  
Then his mouth was on her ankle, licking whatever it was that he had put there. The heat of his mouth was almost too much, she gripped the sheets beneath her. And then there was something cool higher up on her leg, and his mouth followed. It sent images in her head of what he would do next.  
“What is it? What are you putting on me?”  
She had expected him to tell her, instead he kissed the inside of her thigh where the liquid was melting and he expertly caught all of it.  
“You want to know what it is?”  
The sound of his voice, so husky and full of want sent the blood rushing through her veins.  
“Yes…..”  
And then he stretched his body over hers, when had he taken off his pants? It didn’t matter, she could feel him ready as Abby felt every single part of him.  
Her hands clutched his shoulders. Her eyes began to open.  
“Shut your eyes, Abby.”  
She didn’t argue with him, no, she did exactly what was requested of her.  
“I’m going to kiss you, I’m going to let you have a taste.”  
Something about his words turned her on completely, she gasped. He licked her lips and immediately she parted her lips for him. It was whip cream, Abby greedily took it from his lips and sucked it from his tongue, now she was making him moan as she gripped his head and held him in place.  
“More…..”  
His wife said the word like it was a command, and he was more than willing to obey if that was what she requested of him. He reached out and took the bowl from the table, this time he lavished the cream onto her breasts, the cold of the cream sending perfect chills through her entire body.  
“Marcus, I can’t wait much longer.”  
“You can and you will. Don’t forget that I’m going to let you have another taste.”  
Marcus was sure he heard a growl escape her throat, making him moan as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Abby was writhing beneath him, her hips trying desperately to come in contact with his and yet he wouldn’t allow it, no, not yet. Instead he swirled his tongue around her, taking all the cream into his mouth as her hand gripped his hair, being sure to hold him against her as he suck the nipple and tugged it between his teeth.  
“Are you ready, Abby?”  
“For which part, Marcus?”  
“The part where I let you have another taste.”  
“Another taste, please, Marcus.”  
He stretched his body over hers again. Marcus hadn’t expected her to spread her legs and wrap them around him just then. Marcus moaned and held his arms on either side of her, keeping himself out of reach of so that he wouldn’t delve into her no matter how much he wanted to give into her. He did give into the kiss that she had wanted. This kiss made the others seem like childs play. Marcus slid his hand into her hair, taking complete control over her.  
“Please. Please…….”  
He stopped the kiss and looked down at her.  
“Thought I told you to close your eyes.”  
“I need to feel you right now, Marcus.”  
“Do you now?”  
“Yes. Please.”  
And then he thrusted two of his fingers into her, making her arch her back and gasp.  
“Marcus…….”  
“Like that, Abby?”  
He moved in and out of her and then he kissed her again, her nails digging into his back as he his lips moved from her lips to her jaw, biting and dragging his tongue over her until she lost the ability to speak. Marcus let his lips move over her collarbone, chest, breasts and stomach. Abby knew what was coming and her body was fully prepared for his mouth and his fingers owned her, she would have given Marcus anything in that moment.  
“I’ve thought of this all day, Abby. Thought of tasting you and making you cum like this.”  
His words worked just as well as his hands and his mouth. Abby was moaning and pleading with her husband. Marcus touched her knee with his free hand as the other continued to thrust into her over and over again. The feel of him spreading her sent small shock waves over her and through her. And then she watched as he lowered his head and that was the last thing she saw as the pleasure stole any rational idea from her mind as her husband swirled his tongue over her as his fingers continued to find their home inside of her.  
“I’m………….”  
And that was the last thing she said as the pleasure rocketed through her.  
Before she could even catch her breath he was over her and this time he didn’t hold back, he slid into her making his wife gasp. Marcus let out a deep and husky moan as he pushed his head into the crook of her neck.  
“Tell me how you want it, Abby. Tell me.”  
Again his words had their effect.  
“Harder.”  
And then he did exactly what she asked for. He pulled out almost all the way before pausing, making her wait and then slamming back into her.”  
“Yes! Like that! Yes!”  
He continued until she was yelling, the breath being stolen from both of their lungs. He felt her climax overtake her and he continued the power of his hips until her body rocketed up and then stilled. And then Marcus moved his hips until they jerked and then came to a stop. They were both panting as their lungs began to slow to a normal breathing pattern.  
“See? There are good things about being home alone.”  
She laughed at his words.  
“Can’t wait to be on our honeymoon.”  
“Oh, Mrs. Kane…….you better hope we don’t have neighbors too close.”  
“Really?”  
“I’m going to make you scream in the best possible way.”  
“Being married to you is going to be fun, husband.”  
“Oh you have no idea.”  
He was smiling as he looked down at her. Abby leaned up and kissed him.  
“Marcus?”  
“Hmmmm?”  
“I’m glad you are my reason to fight.”  
“I’m going to make sure you keep feeling that way. I love you.”  
“I love you.” 

The end.


	20. Chapter 20

“Malachi, are you supposed to be doing that?” Abby smiled down at the little boy who grinned up at her, a smile that matched his grandfather’s perfectly. His eyes bright with a mischievous glint. He set down the phone charger and ran to Marcus and away from Abby. His chubby little arms up in the air so that Marcus would grab him.  
“You have to listen to your grandma.”   
Malachi hid his perfect two-year old face in his Papa’s neck.   
“Ok Papa.” Yet, he stole glances at his grandmother, a little smirk playing on his tiny lips.   
Abby picked up the phone charger and put it up and out of reach.   
“Baby, are you ready to take him out to the water?”   
She walked over to Marcus and Malachi, she rubbed a finger over her grandsons’ plump cheek.   
“I think now would be good.”   
Marcus kissed her forehead, wrapping one arm around her.   
“You know, he always sleeps well after playing in the water.”   
To her husband, she gave a knowing look.   
“I’m looking forward to that too.”   
She stepped on her tippy toes and gave Marcus a quick kiss. Malachi was already squirming to get down so that they could get out to the water.   
“Daisy?”   
The dog came barreling down the stairs, immediately going to Abby, her tongue hanging out. Somehow Daisy always knew when they were going to go out to the water.   
“Malachi, what is the rule?”   
“I have to stay with you.”   
“That’s right, you either be with me or your grandma.”   
Abby’s phone rang on the counter.   
“Get that, baby and I’ll grab the sunscreen.”   
She looked down at her phone quizzically.   
“It is the hospital, must be about my labs.”   
“Take your time. We can wait.”   
Marcus glanced over at Malachi who frowned, to him, his grandmothers dialysis was just a part of life that he thought was completely and totally normal. Marcus packed the small bag with fruit and water. One thing he knew for sure about his grandson was that he would be hungry five minutes after reaching the water. He could hear Abby talking and yet, he didn’t pay much attention to it.   
Abby on the other hand could feel her heart beating quickly as she listened to the man on the other end of the phone.   
“Abby, it is important to understand that you are not the primary person for this kidney. Now, it will all depend on whether or not your paperwork and tests are up to date and if the person in front of you has kept up on theirs. Have you kept up on everything?”   
“Yes, I have.” She could feel her body began to shake. He was being honest with her and yet, if the kidney wasn’t going to be hers, well, her heart would break. She wanted so badly to feel healthy, to drink as much water as she wanted and to not have to sit on a machine three times a week.   
“Abby, I’ll call you back when I have more information.”   
“Ok, Byron, thank you.”   
She clicked her phone off and stared at Marcus who put the last water bottle in the bad.   
“Marcus?”   
“Yeah?” He didn’t bother to look at her as he zipped up the bag.   
“Marcus?” This time he turned to look at her, he took one look at her face and moved quickly to her.   
“What? Is there a problem? What is it, baby?”   
He placed his hands on her upper arms and stared with concern at his wife.   
“What’s wrong? You’re shaking.”   
“They might have a kidney for me.”   
“Might?”   
“There is someone else in front of me. It would go to me if their paperwork isn’t in order.”   
He pulled her against him and held her.   
“So, we pray. We pray.”   
He turned to look at his grandson.   
“Malachi, come here.”   
The small boy toddled over. Marcus picked him up and sat him on the island.   
“Mom?”   
Vera came down only a few seconds later and stood on the bottom step.   
“What is it?”   
“The hospital called, they might have a kidney for Abby.”   
Vera’s face lit up and then moved quickly to her daughter-in-law, embracing her.   
“Oh honey, that is great news.”   
“It isn’t for sure yet, Byron is going to call back.”   
“Mom, I want to pray. Can you join us?”   
“Of course, honey.” She sat her book down on the counter. They all held hands, Vera held Malachi’s and Abby’s, while Abby held on to Marcus’s and he held on to Malachi’s.   
“Dear Father, we come to you and ask that you be in this moment, please don’t bring my wife this far only to take it away from her. We ask that you be with the donor family and we ask that you be in every part of this. We ask that Byron call back with good news for us. I ask that you keep my wife safe as she goes in for surgery and we ask that the kidney work immediately.” He choked up at the end and then wrapped his arms around his wife once more. Abby felt her own emotions building up as she hung on to Marcus.   
“Let’s take our grandson out to the water, the call may not come in for a while.”   
“Are you sure?”   
She looked up at him and smiled.   
“It might be awhile before I could enjoy the water again if I do indeed get the kidney.”   
He smiled at her and then kissed her forehead.   
“Ok, lets go. Don’t forget your phone.”   
“Want to go with us Vera?” The older woman shook her head.   
“Not a chance, if you get this kidney, then I’ll be on toddler duty while Bell and Clarke are in class. I’ll enjoy the peace right now.”   
Marcus and Abby laughed, as cute as Malachi was, he was a lot of work. 

The weather was perfect for a day out by the water. Marcus stood on the sand, the water running over his feet as he watched his wife with their grandchild in her arms as she stood waist deep in the water. It was moments like this when it was easy to fall in love with her all over again. Not that he had needed any help in that department. Abby was his everything and what was more was that she knew it. He wasn’t afraid of the feelings that were attached to her because he was her everything too and Marcus knew that without her saying a word.   
He said another prayer that she would get the kidney, he wanted to see his wife healthy. It was easy to remember what it was like when he had first met her, seeing her hooked up to the machine for the first time, the way she had handled it when he saw the needles placed in her arms. Marcus often thought back to that night on fourth of July when he first held her close to him in her kitchen. Now, he stood watching her as her laughter seemed to wrap around him as Malachi’s laughter only seemed to fuel her own.   
The phone rang in his hand and he quickly answered it.   
“Hello?”   
“Hi, this is Byron from the transplant institute, can I talk to Abigail Kane please?”   
“This is her husband, hang on one second. Abby?”   
Marcus held up the phone so that she would know who it was. He watched as Abby quickly came out of the water, she set Malachi to his feet on the warm sand. Marcus handed her the phone and then quickly wrapped his grandson up in a towel. Yet, he was listening intently to the conversation that his wife was having.   
Once again, Abby felt her heart speed up as she spoke to the transplant coordinator on the phone.   
“So, it is looking really good for you, Abby. I think you should go ahead and head to the hospital. How soon can you be here?”   
She glanced at her husband, a smile plastered to her face.   
“We could be there in about an hour.”   
“Don’t eat anything, only small sips of water. Now, it is still not guaranteed that the kidney is yours, but, it is looking good. You will check in on the fourth floor, in unit forty-one hundred.”   
“Alright, I’ll get ready now.”   
“Good luck.”   
She turned and looked at back at her husband.   
“I have to get ready, no guarantee’s that it is mine, but, it is looking good.”   
Marcus hugged her with one arm as his grandson was in the other.  
“Let’s go, baby.”   
They hurried to the house. Abby went up to take a shower after kissing her grandson on the forehead. Marcus gave Malachi lunch and a sippy cup after setting him in high chair. Once he was done eating, he changed his grandson out of the lil’ swimmers and put him in a diaper before lying him down in his crib. Marcus knew that Malachi would fall asleep quickly.   
Abby had a towel wrapped around her, another with her hair wrapped up in it. Marcus pulled her to him.   
“Abby, I hope this kidney is yours.”   
“Me too, I want so badly to be healthy.”   
“You will be, baby. I love you.”   
She looked up at him and smiled. “I love you, Marcus.”   
He let her go and watched her as she got dressed, Abby put on jeans and t-shirt. Marcus couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she brushed out her hair. All he could think about was that he would have more time with his wife if this kidney did indeed come through.   
Marcus helped her pack a bag to take to the hospital. When all was done, she hugged Vera before they went out to the Jeep and they started the drive to the hospital. Vera would tell Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia when they got home at the end of the day. Abby didn’t want any fuss especially when they didn’t know the outcome yet. 

Together, they walked into the unit and checked in. Abby was immediately escorted into a room and told to put on a hospital gown. For the next two hours, there was test after test. An IV was set up and bloodwork was done. A barrage of questions and she handled all of it without being bothered, after all, she might be getting a kidney.   
The hours passed slowly, the sun was beginning to set. Clarke called and Abby told her not to come. They prayed on the phone together. Abby could hear that her daughter was crying. Abby cried too. Marcus sat on the bed and took his wife in his arms as she ended the call.   
“Are you alright?”   
“I just want to hear it is mine, Marcus.”   
“I know, baby.”   
He kissed her forehead.   
“Tell me how to help you.”   
“Just hang on to me.” 

As night fell, Abby could feel herself growing tired. She laid her head on her husband’s chest as they stared up at the television. Abby fell asleep as Marcus kept one arm around her, his other hand trailed over her arm that was across his chest. He listened to her breathe softly as she slept peacefully against him. Hour after hour went by, Marcus finally drifted off as he held her.   
It was three in the morning when a nurse ran into the room.   
“Abby! The kidney is yours. They are going to take you down at four!”   
The news brought them back to complete consciousness, Abby made the nurse repeat it. It was like Christmas and your birthday all rolled up in one. Abby couldn’t help it as she cried, the relief so amazing, that there was no choice but to let it out in tears.   
“You’re getting a kidney, baby.”  
She could only nod against him. It took her several minutes to be able to speak.   
“Sir, we need to prepare her for surgery. Do you mind sitting in the chair?”   
“Not at all.”   
He leaned down and kissed his wife, Abby held his face in her hands.   
“I love you, Marcus.”   
“Oh baby, I love you more.”   
He sat in the chair and watched as the nurse’s wiped a special cream over Abby. It would help to prevent infection.   
Again, they waited for the call that the O.R. team was on their way to take Abby down to surgery.   
Once again, hour after hour went by.   
It made Marcus and Abby both nervous, perhaps a change had been made. Then five, six, seven, eight and then finally nine. They heard the phone ring out at the nurse’s station.   
“Yes, Abigail Kane is ready to go.”   
Marcus and Abby looked at each other.   
“I’m getting a kidney.”   
He watched as the tears slid down her face.   
“Yes, baby, you are.”   
Marcus moved to her quickly and laid his lips against her forehead.   
“You are my everything, Abby. You have been for such a long time. You are going to get through this surgery with flying colors and I’ll be right back in this room with you. I can’t wait to see you afterwards.”   
“Plus, you’ll be taking care of me while I recover.”   
“I can’t wait. Finally, you’ll have to listen to me when I say something.”   
They both laughed.   
“Kiss me, Marcus.”   
He didn’t have to be asked twice. Marcus kissed his wife as if their whole lives depended on it. When he stopped, the nurse didn’t even look embarrassed for walking in and catching them.   
“They are on their way to grab you, Abby. Congratulations. Today, you get your life back.”   
She smiled up at the nurse when the orderly came in and smiled.   
“I’m here to take you down so that you can get your kidney.”   
Marcus walked down beside Abby as they headed to the second floor. Abby was allowed to have her husband with her for only a few minutes once they arrived to the O.R.  
Once again, he held her.   
“I love you, Abby. I can’t say it enough.”   
He had tears in his eyes as he looked down at her.   
“Don’t be scared, Marcus. I’m going to be just fine. God would never bring me this far to let something bad happen to me.”   
“I know, but, you are my wife. I need you the same way that I need air.”   
“And I need you the same way, Marcus. Just keep praying, baby.”   
He nodded.   
“I can’t wait to see you after, Abby. I just can’t wait.”   
“I’ll be dreaming about you when they put me under.”   
“You better. I’ll call the kids and let them know the good news.”   
“Tell them that I love them.”   
“This is a good Saturday, Abby.”   
“The best, except for our wedding day, that was the best.”   
“That night wasn’t so bad either.”   
She grinned up at him.   
“After I recover, we are going on a real vacation.”   
“Yes, we will celebrate this kidney.”   
An orderly came by.   
“I’m sorry, Sir. We have to take her in. We will give you a minute.”   
Marcus nodded.   
“Ok, baby.”   
He couldn’t hide the tears. Abby dragged her knuckles over his beard.   
“Marcus Kane, I love you. Now, go wait for me.”   
“I’d wait a million years for you.”   
He kissed her one last time before Abby was wheeled down the hall and into a room. 

Abby could see two doctors standing across from each other. A white bucket in between them on ice. They were suturing the kidney, preparing it to be placed inside of her.   
“We’re putting you under. Count back from one hundred.”   
She thought of her daughter, her grandson, the kids and then her mind settled on her husband as she drifted away. 

“Your new kidney started working on the table.”   
It was the first words that Abby heard as she woke up in recovery.   
“It is working?”   
“Yes, Mrs. Kane. The kidney is doing really well.”   
Abby smiled as she looked around the room, she was the only person in recovery. A man gave her a small spoon of ice chips.   
“This will help, I know your mouth must be dry.”   
Abby nodded slowly. She sucked on the ice chips, they were nice and cool.   
“I got a kidney.”   
“Yes, you did.”   
“Does my husband know that it went well?”   
“The transplant team gave him updates. Your surgery took four hours. Mr. Kane was notified every hour or so.”   
“I can’t wait to see him.”   
“He will be allowed up to your room once we get you situated. We are going to take you up in a few minutes.”   
Abby smiled. 

Abby sat up slowly as they took her back up to her room, she was groggy and yet, felt better than she had in a long time. The double doors opened and everyone at the nurse’s station looked at her. Abby pumped her arms.   
“I got my kidney! I got my kidney!’   
Everyone smiled and laughed. 

Abby was carefully placed in her bed, they got her situated comfortably. A few minutes later, Marcus walked in, stopping at the doorway. He had on a mask, covering his face. He just stood staring at her. When he spoke, his voice cracked.   
“Your kidney started working on the table.”   
She smiled.   
“That is the first thing I heard when I woke up.”   
“I’m so happy, Abby.”   
“I can’t stop smiling.”   
He moved slowly towards the bed and took her hand in his.   
“I’m so grateful that I’m on this journey with you.”   
“I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side, Marcus” 

To be continued…………………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story while I was still on dialysis. My hope was that I would have a love story like this. Although, I still haven't met my miracle man, I did receive my fateful call on 3/2/18 and received my kidney on 3/3/18. This is my way of celebrating with all of you. I always knew that if I got a kidney, then Abby would get one too. 
> 
> Please be sure to leave notes.


	21. Chapter 21

Abby was released from the Transplant institute less than a week after she was given the kidney. When they arrived home, Marcus carefully carried her up the stairs and laid her on the bed they shared. Clarke had put new sheets on and kept the blankets pulled back, which helped in this exact moment. Marcus covered her up to her chest.   
“I’m only going to lay here for a few moments before I go and take a shower.”   
“Shouldn’t I help you with that?”   
Abby smiled up at him.   
“No, I know how to wash myself. I’m going to put on my most comfortable pajamas and then get back in this bed and you and I are going to watch a movie.”   
He smirked at her.   
“Oh, is that what we are going to do?”   
“Yes, you are technically my caregiver right now, which means I get to tell you how to care for me.”   
“I’ve never had trouble taking care of you before.”   
Abby smiled brightly at him, “Don’t speak that way, we have another five weeks to go before you and I are allowed to be naked together.”   
He pressed his lips together for a moment before he let out a sigh.   
“Don’t remind me about that particular set of details.”   
“I’m going to go and take my shower and then can we lie down together?”   
“Yes, are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something?”   
“I can’t eat until an hour after I take the prograf. Can you bring up a thing of water for when I’m allowed to start drinking?”   
“An hour after prograf for that too?”   
She nodded, “We will get used to all the medicine times. Marcus, can you stay up here while I’m in the shower though?”   
He nodded, “Of course, babe.”   
When Abby disappeared behind the bathroom door, Marcus quietly paced back and forth as he listened for any little sound that Abby might need him. He heard the water go on and knew without a doubt that Abby would be washing her hair. It was one of the things she said over and over again when she was in the hospital. ‘I just can’t stand that my hair is so gross, I’m not complaining though. I got a kidney and that is worth dirty hair.’ Marcus smiled as he pictured her sitting up in the hospital bed, drinking all the water that she could stand. He so badly wanted to hold her and yet, the nurses were adamant that he was not allowed in that bed. ‘Once your home, you can share a bed with her within reason of course. She is already used to the germs there.’   
Marcus couldn’t wait to lay next to her and watch a movie with her. He just needed his wife to be next to him.   
When Abby came out, she was smiling, a towel wrapped around her head. Otherwise, she was completely nude.   
“Do you want me to replace the bandage?”   
Abby nodded at her husband, “Please.”   
He knew her well enough to know that she hated to look at the incision site. Marcus moved to the sink and carefully washed his hands after getting the tape and gauze together. When he came out, Abby was lying on the bed with only her pajama shirt on. Marcus carefully dried the area and then covered it with the gauze.   
“Only another couple of weeks before the staples come out.”   
“I am so looking forward to that, Marcus. I think I’ll feel a whole lot better when that happens.”   
“You’re all set, honey. Abby sat up carefully and then put on a pair of pajama shorts before sliding into bed where Marcus once again covered her up.  
“I’ll go get that water, sweetheart.”   
“I’m not going anywhere.”   
He smiled down at her before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.   
When Marcus came back, he had a litter water bottle container and set it on Abby’s nightstand. He changed into a pair of boxers before sliding into bed beside Abby. Carefully, she moved on to her side and laid her head on his bare chest.   
“I’ve missed you, Abby.”   
“And I’ve missed you too.”   
Together they laid there, Marcus rubbing his hand up and down her arm. He felt Abby’s body grow heavy as she gave into the sleep that would help her to recover. 

The next two weeks was filled with appointment after appointment. Abby would do blood work each time and then her all time favorite of peeing into a cup. After the bloodwork, Marcus and Abby would drive to the transplant clinic where Abby would see the pharmacist, her transplant coordinator and a surgeon. The doctors were thrilled with the results and praised her for following the transplant outline of what to do and what not to do.   
It was a full week later when Marcus held her hand as the staples were taken out of her body. Abby smiled when it was all done.   
“They’re out.” She said it as she smiled up at Marcus. He was grinning too.   
“They are finally out, one more thing done to lead you to complete recovery.” With that Marcus leaned down and put his lips against her forehead. 

That night Marcus and Abby walked on the beach, not far as to not hurt the newly unstapled incision.   
“I think I want to head back to the house.”   
Marcus put his arm out to her and Abby slid her arm through his as they walked back to their home. Abby stopped momentarily in front of the house she had once lived.   
“Everything alright?”   
“This is the place where I knew that I would love you forever, Marcus. I remember when you called me and said that you wanted to take me to dialysis. It was so shocking to me, I wondered if you had feelings for me, and yet, I was afraid to ponder it too long. Then you were there at four in the morning, ready to see the part of my life that I rarely shared.”   
“Abby?”   
She looked up at him, not bothering to say anything. Marcus slid the back of his knuckles along her cheek before he cupped the sides of her neck with both hands.   
“When I made that call to you, I already knew that I was in love with you. I would watch you and Daisy on the beach. I would pay attention to whatever you said when we were all together and it was that fourth of July when you were looking up at the fireworks that I knew I would go mad if I didn’t know what it was like to kiss your lips.”   
He watched as a smile spread across her face.   
“I wanted someone like you, Marcus. I really did and at the same time I was terrified that there wasn’t a man on earth who was going to want someone who was so sick.”   
He shook his head.   
“I wanted you then, Abby, and I want every part of you now.”   
With that his voice cracked. Abby clutched the front of his shirt as if she was holding on for dear life.   
“Marcus…..”   
Then the words ran dry as he began to speak again.   
“I’m alright, Abby. I get emotional because I was afraid for you all that time when you were on dialysis. I was afraid every time you had an extra piece of tomato or even one slice of pickle. I didn’t want to stop you and at the same time, I was so afraid that you would end up leaving me. Yet, I knew I would marry you anyway even if it meant that I would have to lose another woman that I loved so much.”   
Marcus was crying now as he wiped Abby’s tears away with the pads of his thumbs.   
“You and I prayed all the time that you would get a kidney, the kids prayed with us, church prayed with us and still I wondered if one would come. It wasn’t my faith that saved you, Abby, it was yours.”   
He bit his lip briefly as he took in a deep breath.   
“Then that call came and we were at the hospital and every minute that went by, I was going half mad not knowing whether or not you were going to get the kidney. I would look over at you as you played or your phone and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. I kept silently begging God to please let my wife have this miracle. When the nurse finally came in and said you were getting the kidney, I couldn’t hardly breathe, I wanted to just hang on to you for as long as I could before they took you away. I only got to hold you only so briefly before the nurse became crazy about germs.”   
Marcus wrapped his arms around his wife now and held her tightly to him. Abby didn’t feel as if she could even speak as the emotion filled the man that she loved.   
“When they wheeled you down to surgery and all I could do was walk beside you, not even allowed to hold your hand, it literally felt painful to not be able to touch you. When they finally let me hug you before I had to walk away, I was so grateful to have that moment with you. They would message me and let me know how you were, every forty-five minutes or so. I was so grateful every time they told me that you were doing well. Its not like I didn’t know I loved you, Abby. I’ve known I loved you for such a long time. Then I was out in the lobby with our family and they tried to distract Clarke and I, we were both freaking out pretty bad. It was then though when I realized just how deep my love for you runs”   
Abby cried against him as he spoke, thinking about what he had gone through that day. She maneuvered herself so that she could place her hands on the sides of her husband’s face. This time it was her that ran the pads of her thumbs across his cheeks as she wiped his tears. He was looking down at her with all the love in the world.   
“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Marcus.”   
He shook his head at her, “Not a chance, I would go through it again and again if it meant that we could get to this place where you were feeling the way you do now. You’re face has so much color, you were always beautiful and yet, now I think you are truly radiant. When I saw you that first time in the hospital room, I couldn’t believe that you were awake. I had these visions of sitting next to you and holding your hand while Clarke and I took turns holding your hand, while we waited for you to wake up. Abby, I love you, baby, I love you so much.”   
“Marcus, you’re my everything.”   
“And you’re mine.”   
Then for the first time in weeks, he kissed her. They both knew it could go no further, not yet. They held each other tightly before Marcus reluctantly pulled away.   
“One more week.”   
She smiled.   
“I’m counting the days, Marcus.”   
“What do you want to do now?”   
“I’d like to lay in bed with you for a while.”   
“We can do that.”   
“But, first, some snacks.”   
He laughed, “I had a feeling. Your appetite is finally up to speed with mine.”   
“Yes, in a lot of ways.” 

When the next week went by and they were back at the transplant clinic, this time to see the Nephrologist, they were told that everything looked good and that he was pleasantly surprised to see his patient doing so well.   
“You’re doing great, Abby. Keep up the great work with your medicines and eating healthy, it will help this kidney to run longer. I will see you guys in two weeks.”  
“I’m allowed to get back to all activities?”   
“You are free and clear. If you have any pain be sure to take it easy.”   
“Got it.”   
“Alright, until next time.”   
Marcus and Abby left and headed home. 

As night fell, Abby was sure that she was going to finally be able to be with her husband. They had dinner with everyone downstairs and for the first time in weeks she wasn’t quarantined to her room. Malachi told his grandma several different stories that all revolved around Daisy and the dogs’ antics.  
Abby happily took in every word that her grandson told her. When Malachi was done, Clarke looked over at her mom.   
“Do you want to watch some television down here with us before you have to head back upstairs?”  
“Yes, I would like that.”   
And yet, what she had wanted was to get to her bedroom so that she could be alone with Marcus. Once an hour had passed, she said her ‘goodnights’ as she made a point to squeeze her husband’s leg. Yet, two hours later, he still hadn’t come up. Abby didn’t bother to search for him, instead she turned over and fell asleep.   
The next night, the same thing happened and then by the third when he made excuses to not be alone with her, Abby was downright aggravated. He was still being affectionate and caring. Marcus still made a point to make sure that she had all her medicines and that she had enough water. Abby hadn’t bothered to say anything to him, they hadn’t kept secrets and yet, now, she felt too pained by his rejection. 

The next week they were back at the doctor and found out that everything was still going well. The doctor sat across from her.   
“I’d like to look at the incision site.”   
Abby laid back and allowed him to look.   
“Looks great, Abby.”   
“If it gets red or painful, you know to contact us.”   
“I will, hopefully, I won’t need too.”   
“I hope that too. We like these good, happy appointments. Now, Abby, to move on to something a bit more personal, is there any pain during sex at the kidney site.”   
She felt herself blush, “Um, I haven’t done that.”   
Abby didn’t look over at Marcus as she said the words quietly. Yet, Marcus felt the tension radiating off his wife.   
When they left the appointment, Marcus and Abby got in the car. He didn’t start the car right away, instead he sat with the keys in his hand before he spoke.   
“It isn’t that I don’t want to. I obviously want to make love to my wife.”   
“I’m not sure how to respond to that.”   
He stared at her, knowing that she had every right to be upset with him.   
“Abby?”   
“Hmmmm?”   
“Look at me.”   
She turned and looked at him, Abby didn’t bother to say anything.   
“Abby, what if I hurt you?”   
“The doctor said it was fine.”   
He sighed and looked out the front window.   
“I know he said it was fine, Abby. Yet, today he asked you if there was pain, which means that there could be pain. What if I hurt you or the kidney? I wouldn’t forgive myself.”   
Everything was quiet in the car for a minute.   
“So, you just aren’t going to touch me anymore?”   
Abby felt her heart break a little bit at the thought of Marcus always being distant. She turned her head so that he wouldn’t be able to see her. It felt as if she was holding her breath, like it was impossible to breathe correctly.   
Marcus didn’t respond, her merely started the Jeep and they headed towards home. Neither bothered to say a word.   
Abby went for a walk with Daisy on the beach. Daisy walked a bit slower and yet, still looked up at Abby with bright happy eyes. Marcus stood at the sliding glass door and watched his wife as she walked. He knew that she was unhappy because of him, yet, he would be sure to make sure that Abby was safe. When Abby sat down in the sand and stared out at the water, he worried about her. It was only when she stood up and turned back towards the house that Marcus moved away from the window and stood at the kitchen counter.   
When she walked in, she didn’t say a word, merely walked passed him and up the stairs with Daisy on her heels. Marcus watched them both as they walked out of sight. Abby grabbed a book and headed on the balcony, she was willing to try anything in hopes of not thinking about what she was missing out on with Marcus. The one thing she wanted was to keep her marriage going, she didn’t want another failed relationship. 

As the sun went down, Abby went in and grabbed a blanket before going back to her lounge chair and draping the blanket over her. She watched as the sun set and it was only a few minutes later when she drifted off to sleep.   
“Abby?”   
Slowly she opened her eyes to see Marcus kneeling down next to the lounge chair.   
“Are you ok, Abby?”   
“I just got tired after reading.”   
“Can you scoot over so that I could lay with you?”   
She stared at him while feeling a bit confused, then she turned on her side and scooted against the edge while Marcus took the spot next to her. Nothing had to said as put one arm around her and pulled her against him. Abby pressed her cheek against his chest.   
“I love you.”   
She heard his words and instead of responding, Abby cried against him.   
“You’re my husband, I don’t want to be without you in anyway, shape or form.”   
With that, he kissed her cheek and held her even tighter.   
“I want to make love with you.”   
“Then don’t stop yourself, Marcus.”   
With that, his lips met hers. Abby moaned into him immediately. Marcus pulled back in order to make eye contact with her.   
“You have to promise to tell me if it hurts.”   
“I will, Marcus.”   
Then with that, he maneuvered them so that he was on top of her as he kissed her, Abby knew that he was being gentle. She didn’t care as she wrapped her arms around him, just wanting to feel close to Marcus.   
His hands were on her, he was careful as if it was the first time. Abby could sense just how nervous her husband was. That didn’t stop Marcus from unzipping her jeans and then standing up so that he could pull them and her underwear from her body. He stared down at her body before he watched as she lifted her own shirt over her head. It was then that he removed his own clothing, grateful for the privacy the balcony provided. Abby reached out her hand to her husband, he took her hand before carefully moving his body over hers.   
“Its been too long, Marcus, just make love to me.”   
He kissed her as Abby wrapped her legs around him, making him moan. It was these moments with her that he had missed so much these last several weeks.   
“Abby, I’ve missed you.”   
She held him tightly, “I’ve been waiting for this moment with you, Marcus. I’ve missed the feel of you.”   
Then Marcus pushed into her inch by inch as he watched his wife’s head fall back against the cushion of the lounge chair. He couldn’t help but look for signs of pain as he watched her, yet, it was clear that she wasn’t feeling any. Marcus kept his movements slow for fear of hurting her and for fear that he would reach his climax all too soon. It was only moments in and yet, Abby seemed as if she was close.   
“Baby………”   
That was all she could get out as she clung to her, he felt her hands digging into his back as the heels of her feet followed suit. It was one of the most exhilarating moments to be with her out here on the balcony after weeks of being apart. He both wanted her to reach her orgasm and at the same time he wished he could just watch her like this and yet, his own body was so close.   
“You’re so beautiful, Abby.”   
And he meant it, her entire face was flushed as she watched her husband with hooded eyes.   
“Marcus, I was so afraid we weren’t going to have this anymore.”   
He shook his head, “I’m sorry.”   
“I love you.”   
“I love you, Abby.”   
He said it just as breathlessly as she had said her declaration.   
When she arched her back, he knew that she was close. He put one hand beneath her at the small of her back to keep them connected firmly, he felt her as her body clenched in the best possible way. He couldn’t hang on another second even if he had wanted too.”   
Together they laid there all too briefly.   
“I have to clean up to prevent infection.”   
“I’ll come with you.”   
They showered together as he kissed her slowly every few moments. They went to bed without dinner, simply holding each other without clothes separating them. They made love again and then fell asleep with Marcus’s head on her chest as Abby ran her hand through his hair and down his back. They woke up in the middle of the night, together they raided the refrigerator before going up and sitting on the bed and watching television. 

Marcus sat behind Abby who sat between his legs with her head back and against his chest. He gently ran the tips of his fingers over the new kidney.   
“Doesn’t hurt when I do that?”   
“No, it feels different as if all the feeling isn’t back yet.”   
“I’m glad you’re the woman who came into my life and made me feel whole again.”   
“Marcus, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”   
“I know, but, you’re here with me and I can’t wrap my mind around the fact that I don’t have to lose you.”   
She turned back and faced him.   
“How tired are you, Marcus?”   
“Why?”   
“I want to feel you again.”   
He kissed her neck as his fingers ran down her chest.   
“I want that too, Abby.”   
She turned and laid down on her back before him, her feet on either side of him. Marcus looked down at her and smiled.   
“You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, Abby.”   
There were a lot of things that Abby thought he would do in that moment and instead he leaned over her and lowered his head, his lips touched the spot where her transplant scar was. He lifted up and gazed at her.   
“Do you remember our first night, Abby?”   
“When you kissed every scar? I will never forget that moment. Marcus, do you know what that this one does?”  
“It gives me more time with you.” She heard his voice crack as he said it.   
“Yes, baby, it gives me more time with you.”   
“And I want to be alive with you, Abby.”   
Then they made love again. 

 

Perhaps, the end of the story........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter, I don't expect to update this particular story anymore. If something amazing takes place in my life and it fits with this story, then I may come back to it. I thought that I was done with this two chapters ago, but, then you know, life happens. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
